A Dream of Arendelle
by cupcakesplease
Summary: The Great Freeze is over. Queen Elsa rose to power in a time of strife, but gained the trust of her people and brought stability to her nation... for now. New travelers, new heroes, and new trials flock to Arendelle, and Elsa and Anna learn just how difficult being of royal blood can be. – Follows the events of Frozen. POV switches between chapters. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue - A Dream of Arendelle

**A/N: Hello everyone, and thank you for checking out my story for Disney's Frozen. I would like to thank Arendelle Knight and**** Henmageddon for editing these chapters before they were released. Of course, all feedback is ****appreciated****. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, the p****rologue **deviates from the norm a little. I promise this all goes somewhere. ;)

* * *

**Prologue – A Dream of Arendelle**

14 June 1940

To Dr. Heinrich Richter,

It is unfortunate that your condition has prevented you from witnessing this joyous day alongside me. As predicted, the occupation was a success. Their army was weak numerically, morally, economically, and spiritually. Our men were able to take the city with valor, and fighting in the countryside has stopped. I followed the men to the Capitol, where they raised a flag bearing the Reichsadler to signify our dominance. There was little resistance inside the city. The people here are inferior, but they are not stupid – they know better than to face an impossible task.

I regret to inform you that investigations into the Royal Family of Arendelle will take more time. Historians neglected to record Arendelle's history, and it has been difficult to find reliable information regarding its past or the Royal Family. The Kingdom was never of significant importance, except that it is the only place where such powers have been recorded. We are unsure if we will be able to unlock the secret to these powers for use in the war.

Sympathizers have been forthcoming on the matter. They tell us tales of the Ice Queen's powers and of the glory and destruction she brought on her people. We believe many of these tales to be figments of imagination. Little of it connects, and we cannot yet reach a clear vision of the events that transpired in Arendelle.

They did, however, grant us access to Arendelle's remains. The city is located about 250 kilometers southwest of Oslo. It will be easy to bring new resources to the area for investigation should the need arise. The area guards the entrance to the Baltic Sea, and it is imperative the Allies do not take it. I will be sending a full geographic report to Berlin for analysis so they may release the proper military commands.

The city is but a shell of its former self. Our guide, a local from a small village 10 kilometers north of the city, said it had collapsed before his birth. There were a few small farms on the outskirts of the city. Thankfully, most historical areas have remained unaltered. Our guide lead us through the old markets, docks, and eventually, into Arendelle Castle.

We had reached the castle by boat – our guide said the bridge had collapsed some time ago. The castle was in poor condition as well. The southern wall had collapsed (possibly due to cannon fire from the sea) and the towers were crumbling.

The inside of the castle was ordinary. I have seen more impressive and powerful architecture in Germany. There was a Great Hall, ballroom, library, garden, dining hall, dungeons, and numerous bedrooms and quarters. We expected to find more information on the royal family inside the library, but we found only found burnt pages and empty shelves.

Our guide suggested we look upstairs. We searched through an endless number of bedrooms and storage closets. Of the rooms we explored, only two are noteworthy.

The first was a small, lightly decorated, white and purple room. It was empty besides a bed, a dresser, and other necessities. A large triangular window looked out to the city. Dust covered the room, but it was clean. The room was clear of valuables. Our guide suggested that looters had been to the castle. Treasures once filled this room. It was the Queen's quarters.

The second room was harder to investigate. It was sunnier and cluttered. A dresser had collapsed on the floor. The room was dusty and filled with broken glass, clothing items, and various papers. We pushed the mess against one wall to get a clear look of the room.

We searched through drawers and cupboards, but could not find anything of value for our studies. We were about to leave the room when I checked under the bed. Underneath sat a large, weathered tome, and it immediately caught my attention. I pulled it out for further examination. The cover was green. A golden crocus, the symbol of Arendelle, was stamped in gold on the cover. Beneath it, scribbled in gold ink, the simple title – _A Dream of Arendelle._

The book did not note the author. The binding was frayed and fragile. We carefully opened the book. It contained written text. A small note fell out of the first page. I gave it to a fellow historian for translation. It read:

_I've been thinking about my time in Arendelle. I've started writing down my story, and I've found some comfort in putting words on the page._

_I have a request - We both spent time talking with the people involved, and we may be some of the only ones left with full knowledge of the past year's events. I do not want the world to forget about the suffering of Arendelle, and I want you to help me record the events of the past year. I have begun writing my story in journal entries, and I will send them to you soon. In the meantime, you could begin writing Arendelle's story. You have spoken with everyone involved. You know everything. Additionally, this work may pull your mind away from past events._

_My time in the taverns taught me the importance of stories to humankind. You and I spent many nights listening to the tales of old, and now we have the chance to add our own account to the legends. Please inform me if you wish to help me with this endeavor._

_Life here has been well. Best wishes to you and your country,_

_-M. Rutherford_

Between the pages, there are other pages of scrawled notes. Our translator said they appear to be by the same "M. Rutherford." We searched for other mentions of his name in historical text, but found none. We are uncertain of this connection to Arendelle. His other notes were found placed in the pages between chapters of the book. We have left them in their original location for future study.

We gave the tome to the translator. He says the book appears to be an account of a series of events that took place during the life of the Royal Sisters. You will find that it is not written in the standard historical style, but rather as novel for a specific person or people. We believe the text strayed from original intent and became a method of therapy for the author.

The castle contained nothing else of value. We took the tome back to Oslo for a full translation. We are sending a full transcript to you. The book will be sent to Berlin for future study. I hope our scholars may find knowledge within that will help win the war.

Your student,

Fritz Göringburg


	2. Chapter I - Starlight

**Act I**

* * *

**C****hapter I - Starlight**

The castle burned in the night sky. For a week, the orange glow of the castle would reach to touch the starlight. The visions of the poets, songs of the musicians, passion of the lovers, and dreams of the people had never reached higher in Arendelle.

Above the waves, on the gray rocks of the fjord, a gem sat upon the earth. A stem tore between the rocks and crags, carrying atop it a lonely crocus. Each of the six petals had veins of royal purple surging outwards from the white center, reaching up to the night sky. Its beauty stood above the crashing of the waves upon the rocks.

The flower had a nice view of the town. Each day, it would watch as the town filled with barterers and traders, shouting, advertising the finest prices for their fruits, furs, and furnishings. It's location on the fjord welcomed newcomers from the sea and sent farewells to the old faces that had long sailed in the waters of the North. Occasionally, a young lad or lass would spot the gem upon the gray rocks, pull their mother over for a closer look, and continue down the streets with a higher skip in their step. It was the simple beauty, the beauty of a flower on the shore or the smile of a friend, which pushed the dreams of Arendelle to the stars.

* * *

Seven hours.

The Queen had expected the illusion to last for seven days. It shattered in seven hours.

The celebration continued. A simple display of control in the courtyard – coating the grounds and damage with a thin sheet of blue ice – and for the first time in three years, the people believed the nation was stable.

An old man and woman stood together in the celebration. Elsa was watching them. The man removed his rugged cap from his head, placed it in his coat and took the hands of the woman. In the far corner of the courtyard, the band raised their instruments and began to play. First, a steady beat. Then, a melody filled the air and reached the Queen through the muffled glass.

As the notes carried, the couple found fervor in their feet. They waltzed across the blue sheet of ice, feet moving with the music, smiles gleaming with the celebration. Lost in time, they pranced across the crowded courtyard, watching the world fade until there was only the music, their joy, and their love.

Three taps on the wooden door. It creaked open.

"Your Majesty…"

The Queen did not turn. She stood in front of the triangular window that dominated her study. Below it, the courtyard. Above it, the stars. It was her gateway to Arendelle. Against the window, Elsa's ice dress glimmered as the moonlight outlined her silhouette. Her braided hair flowed down her shoulders.

"Yes Kai?"

"I put the report on your desk. Did you-"

"Yes," said the Queen "I suspected something like this to happen."

"I… As did I, Your Majesty."

The room was silent. The only movement came from the flickering candlelight.

"Your Majesty, I suspect a full report to arrive during the night."

"Thank you, Kai. We will discuss this further tomorrow."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Goodnight."

Elsa turned, revealing her face to the servant.

"Kai…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I need you to keep this celebration going. Keep the people happy."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Thank you."

He bowed and left the room.

The old couple lost the fervor in their feet. Time was unforgiving and it leached at the small amount of energy this joyous occasion had brought them. Reality reminded them that they were no longer young. They came to a stop, hand in hand, eyes locked together. The man took his cap out of his jacket, placed in on this head, put a hand around the woman, and walked through the front gates and into the night.

The crowd was beginning to sulk back into town, pulled to the castle by the food and song, pushed home by the weariness of the night and the persuasion of the City Guard. The greens and browns left the courtyard, leaving nothing but the Guard in their green garb, a table of assorted dishes, meats, and desserts, stragglers holding on to the night, and the blue ice.

Elsa left the window. The room was lonely. There was a wooden desk, piled with papers, letters and unfinished business. On top, an envelope. Torn seal, rough edges, and fading to a pale brown. Elsa picked it off the desk. Her fingers lifted the flap, went to the frayed edges, and pulled out the scribbled note.

She read it for the fourth time.

Her fingers were trembling. She placed the note inside the envelope, fingers shaking against the frayed edges, and closed the flap, pushing a finger over the broken seal of Arendelle. Her hands placed the letter back on top of the desk.

She opened the desk drawer. Inside, an assortment of stationeries, pens, and a pair of turquoise gloves. Elsa put her hand on top of the fabric. It was smooth, comforting, with each strand of fabric gliding against her fingers. She took them out of the drawer and held them in her hands.

Her hands were shaking, the icy fingertips struggling to maintain a grip over the smooth gloves.

In one fluid motion, the gloves were on. She held her hands out. They were still.

Her hands lowered. The letter stared at her, its small package dominating the cluttered desk. Elsa stared at it. Tomorrow. Now, she needed to see Anna.

She walked across the room, brought her gloved hands to the door, and left the room.

* * *

"Hey, I've got it!" Anna was staring down at her reflection in front of her feet as the skates carved through the ice. Legs stiff, arms stretched, she fidgeted with every wobble of her feet. "Hey Kristoff! Maybe I should be the ice harvester instead- Whoa… whoa!"

Her feet sped up and her body stopped. Her hands went to the ground, and she was staring at the night sky with a broken dignity.

"What were you saying?" Kristoff smiled. He was standing over her, hand outstretched.

"Hmph."

Anna's fingers were fumbling over the laces. The skates came off her feet.

"I'll try again tomorrow," she stood up, arm rubbing her side, "That's enough pain for one day." She handed the pair of skates to a servant. The servant scurried inside the castle.

"Kristoff, you wanna get out of here?"

Kristoff glanced around the courtyard. Despite the Queen's departure, the citizens of Arendelle were still pouring through the gates to get a glimpse of the celebration. He liked the band, but the crowds…

"Yeah, let's go walk around the town."

"Oh yes! I haven't had the chance to explore. Come on!" Anna took Kristoff's arm and pulled him as fast as the ice would allow. They left the gates.

The guards saluted as Anna ran past, but she didn't notice – beyond a city, a beautiful painting, nestled in the crevasse of the ancient fjords and forgotten hillsides, merged with the earth and sea. The Town Centre was beyond the cobblestone bridge. It thrived in the commerce of the day. Merchants, artisans, ice harvesters and other peddlers took their goods here to be sold. By night, people would drift to the tavern, where fiddlers and pianists would raise a note in celebration of their city.

Beyond were the docks. Ships bearing gold, silver, ice, goods, and unpleasant dignitaries docked here. More politicians and visitors were able to sail home after the Great Thaw, yet merchants and tradesmen seeking wealth in the open Kingdom were beginning to arrive.

The town stretched across the shore and up the foothills until the lush green overtook the wood and stone. The outskirts of Arendelle crawled up the mountainside until it reached the walls of the rocky mountains.

Green and purple streamers and banners dotted the marketplace and accentuated the buildings. Anna and Kristoff reached the end of the bridge, but did not find the solitude they sought.

"Princess Anna!"

"My lady!"

"Oh bless you for the safety of the town!"

Some of them bowed, others clapped, and they all tried to get closer to the princess.

"Oh thank you," Anna pulled Kristoff through the crowd, "please it was nothing, I'm just glad Elsa's – and Arendelle, Arendelle too – is safe."

"Dearest Princess, would you please bless my child?"

"Uhhh…"

"Where is the Queen? We want to see her!" shouted another.

"She's working. In the castle..."

The crowd was monstrous. A legion of tall figures in military garb moved through the array with their hands outstretched. "Please, give the Princess space!" said one of the guards.

"No, it's okay. They're not…"

The guards had pushed the crowd away from the couple.

"Please, people of Arendelle," said a guard, "the Queen and Princess are safe. You can expect more details in the future. Until then, please, give them time and privacy. Feel free to enjoy the celebrations in the courtyard."

There were murmurs as people turned and went into the night.

The guardsmen turned to the Princess, bowed, "G'day, sir," to Kristoff, and continued their patrol.

"Looks like you've become a bit of a celebrity."

"Yeah. It's been an interesting week..."

"It's been an interesting two weeks."

* * *

The town was quiet. Most townsfolk had left the streets, now drunk in the taverns or asleep in their beds. The lantern light lit the empty streets. There was nothing but the chill of the ocean breeze and the warmth of a companion.

Midnight in Arendelle.

Anna and Kristoff walked the empty streets. Their feet carried without any goal, except to stay close to the pair next to them. Anna's eyes darted around the streets, at the colored buildings, at the sparkling fjord, and the glistening starlight. Kristoff's eyes stayed on the road ahead and the girl whose hand he held.

"Look at the fjord."

Anna pointed to the waters. The fjord reflected the glow of the moon, and dashes of white and blue danced in the waves. The steady rise and flow of the waves danced on the horizon.

Anna sat next to the flower and stretched her legs. Kristoff sat next to her. The waves crawled up the rocks and receded before reaching their toes. The serenity of the scene drew Anna's eyes across the horizon.

"When I was in the castle… I would look out at the fjord. During the summer, I wanted to run out here and dip my toes in the water. Maybe Elsa would come, if she wasn't…"

"So, what's it like now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's over. Thirteen years and your dreams are a reality."

"I don't know…" Anna looked out at the water, then to Kristoff. "It doesn't feel… complete. I mean, life is great and I have Elsa and you, but it almost seems… fake."

"Is Elsa doing well?

"She's fine, it's just a lot to get used to."

"I can imagine. Running a kingdom can't be easy."

"She just has a lot to worry about." Anna lay down on the rocks, "I'll try to comfort her tonight."

Kristoff lay on the rocks, his head next to Anna's, and they stared at the night sky. A billion stars watched the couple, each one calling out to them. The couple reached back, hopes and dreams of the future longing to dance among the starlight.

"What's it like sleeping under the stars?"

"I dunno. Peaceful."

"Do you sleep outside often?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You really shouldn't. Maybe I can get you-"

"Anna. Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn't be comfortable."

"But I don't want you out here at night."

"It's what I've done all my life." Their heads turned and their eyes met, "Trust me. I'm fine."

Anna's eyes went to the sky. The sparkling twilight was soothing… She closed her eyes. The waves crashed on the rocks. The sea breeze glided over her. Kristoff's hands slipped over hers, his leather skin complimenting her smooth skin. It was peaceful. They lay there for a long time.

She opened her eyes and turned her head.

"Kristoff."

"Mmm?"

"Look over there."

Kristoff's eyes opened. She sat up. Anna was pointing to a purple blotch on the rocks. A flower – a crocus with purple petals. It was close to the water's edge. An odd place for a flower to grow.

Anna scrambled to it. The childlike wonderment drew the Princess to the flower. She knelt next to the purple crocus and watched it sway in the breeze.

"Look at it…"

"What, the flower?"

"Of course Kristoff! It's beautiful."

He sat down next to Anna. His gentle hands ran over the petals, "Well, I'd say it's the second most beautiful thing on the shore."

"Awww… you're awful." Anna slapped him on the shoulder and hoped he wouldn't turn to see the massive grin across her face. She could get used to this.

"Have you ever seen one grow this close to the shore?" said Anna.

"No, I'm surprised it didn't die when the fjord froze."

"This one must be special."

"Huh? It's just a flower."

"Not just a flower. Look at it!"

"Well, I suppose something had to keep it alive during the winter."

Her eyes stuck to the flower as if it were a candle in the dark. It drew on her newfound happiness, her newfound freedom, and returned it in larger quantities. It was strange to find joy in such a simple ornament amidst the fireworks and songs and food that overflowed in the castle courtyard. Perhaps it was the defiance, the confidence, and the hope that drew Anna to the flower. It reached to the starlight, just as Anna had for thirteen years.

The Princess knelt forward and dug her fingers into the soil. She pulled the grime out of the ground and with every grasp into the earth, she revealed more strands of the roots. The task landed a thin layer of dirt on her green dress and hands. Her blood was royal; her actions were human.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff laughed. It was nice to see a girl who wasn't afraid of work.

"I want to bring it to Elsa." Anna kept digging, grunting with each pull at the earth. "She'll… grrr… like it."

Anna kept digging. Kristoff's leather hands joined Anna's, moving the rocks. The black sediment was damp. The roots clung to the water beneath the rocks. Anna dug out the thin strings that sprayed from the bottom of the roots and pulled the flower out of the ground.

"Haha!" Anna smiled at the flower in her hands, Anna and Kristoff stood. "I suppose I should get this thing back to the castle," said Anna.

"And I should catch some sleep."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you-"

"Wait, are you going to sleep outside again?"

Kristoff looked at her. His shoulders lowered

"Ugghh. I don't want to know." Anna threw her arms around the burly miner. She dug her face into his chest, and he held her close. She could feel something – warmth. Not as strong as what she felt on the fjord, but it was there. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time.

They separated, held each other's arms, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight Kristoff."

"Goodnight Anna."

Anna pulled him close for one last squeeze and walked across the lonely town to the castle.

* * *

The party was over. The City Guard had shuffled the last guests out the gates. Servants scurried around the courtyard with empty glasses and messy plates. They had supplied dishes of meats, fish, and vegetables for the party, and drinks that had been long stored in the Castle's cellar. Food, drink, song and show had cheered the weary town. The servants left and the courtyard slowly lost all company except the pillars, the ice, and the Princess.

The last servants entered the castle. Anna took in the night and followed them inside the castle. The wooden doors closed behind her.

Anna stood in the Entrance Hall. It was a small room. The walls were scarlet, a purple rug covered the white floor, and miniature golden crocuses decorated both. Moonlight gleamed through the open windows and doors and mixed with the fire light inside the castle, illuminating the colored walls and timeless paintings. Servants walked around the rooms bearing rags and brooms and other tools. The hurriedness of the day was still foreign to Anna.

A stout man approached her. He still wore his coat and bowtie.

"Good evening, M'lady."

"Evening Kai!"

"What a lovely flower. Allow me to fetch you a vase." Before Anna could stop him, the short man scurried off. Anna looked around the Entrance Hall and at the doors. She used to come here and peep through the crack between the doors. Kai brought her mind back.

"What did you think of the celebration? I was quite fond of it myself."

"Yeah, it was great!" Anna handed him the flower. Kai put it in a skinny, clear vase with water at the bottom. "Hey, have you seen Elsa?

"The Queen has retired to her room."

"Thanks, Kai."

"Goodnight, M'lady."

"'Night, Kai!"

He handed Anna the vase, tipped his head and left. Anna grasped the vase in her hands. The bottom was cold. She looked at the purple petals. It was a nice flower.

Anna walked through the castle. She passed the suits of armor standing guard, and walked up the staircase.

She reached the upstairs hallway. White doors lined the left of the hallway and windows with red curtains lined the right. The blue moonlight poured in from the windows, the glare obscuring Anna's view like a fog in the hall. She gripped the flower and walked into the moonlight.

She stopped at the door. It was closed. Taking one hand off the vase, she tapped on the wood three times.

"Come in."

Anna's hand went to the handle. She twisted it and the door opened.

Elsa was sitting on the window couch, leaning on the arm and legs stretched across the cushions, the moon illuminating her silhouette against the triangular window. She wore a simple teal evening gown. Hair down, hands rested on a book that lay on her outstretched legs. She gazed at the starlight.

"Anna…"

"Hey. I found this." She held up the vase. "I remember Mom would sometimes bring these in from the garden. You always liked them. I remember you would put them on your window sill and water them and everything." Anna stepped into the room. It was a white room with wooden floors and purple furniture.

"I remember one time you knocked one off the windowsill and broke the vase. Gerda made you clean it up." said Elsa.

"Yeah… sorry about that." Anna laughed.

She reached over the couch and placed the vase on the windowsill behind it. The flower looked out the window and at the town.

"Anyways, I thought you would like it. It might remind you of…"

"It's beautiful. Thank you Anna."

Anna had a gift - this capability to maintain a flame in the windy night. Here she was in a room of coldness, with its whites and greens and purples, and she gave it warmth. Elsa leaned back on the couch. Her body implanted itself in the softness. Anna walked across the room and plopped down on a wooden chair. They sat in silence. The day was over. Elsa sighed. She could wait until tomorrow. Now, she just wanted Anna to stay…

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Anna leaned forward, "Come on. I know that look."

Elsa straightened up and looked at Anna. "There's been a rebellion."

"What?"

"It's a small one. In Balestrand."

"How? More importantly, why?"

"I think we both know why."

"Don't be so hard on yourself…"

"The garrison is led by General Alvarsson. He's one of our best. They'll be fine. In the meantime, I am consulting with Kai about how to approach the situation." Elsa took the book off her lap and sat it on the floor. Her eyes turned from Anna and went to the window. The moon was starting to sink. She was tired, and she knew she would be for a long time.

"I guess we'll just have to get used to it."

Anna stood up. Arms crossed.

"You're worried that people won't accept your ice powers."

Elsa looked out the window.

"Oh Elsa. We'll be fine," Anna began pacing about the room. "Look. I've been talking with people all week, and they're all just happy the Great Freeze is over, that you're okay, that I'm okay, that the kingdom is okay, and-"

"They like you, Anna. Not me."

"Of course that's not true. Well, I'm sure they love me because, you know, but they also love you! Just the other day I- Hey! Where are your gloves?"

"What?"

"Just earlier today they were here on your desk…" Anna rummaged through the assortment of papers on the desk then went to the drawers, pulling each one out, examining its contents, and closing it.

"Wait." Anna turned to Elsa. "You were wearing them again, weren't you?"

"Anna…"

"I told you that you couldn't do that!" She paced over to Elsa. "Where? Where did you put them?"

Elsa sighed. Her hands reached behind her back and pulled out the turquoise gloves. Anna snatched the gloves out of Elsa's hands. She folded the gloves and put them in her bag.

"You can't use these every time you think your powers are going to slip! Are you just going to hide in the castle for the rest of your life?"

"Anna, I'm sorry."

Anna's face dropped. She bit her lip and sat down on the couch next to Elsa. Their eyes met. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand.

"Elsa, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to start shutting the world out again. I'm here to help you with this." She squeezed Elsa's hand. "I've already lost you twice… I can't do it again."

Elsa's eyes focused. They darted into the empty room, back at Anna, and then to the hand she held, and then into Anna's eyes. The girl in front of her was strong. Confident. Charismatic. All the things Elsa lacked. She wanted her to stay here, with her, and maybe the worries of this world would wash away. Life would be bliss, but Elsa knew her condition would never allow that. Thirteen years and there was still ice in Elsa's heart, and the people would never let it thaw.

"I never asked," said Elsa, "Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"On the fjord. What made you… you know."

Anna bit her lip, "Well, when I saw you, you had a sword raised over your head, and all I wanted in that moment was for you to live and for you to be happy. I just took one last look at Kristoff and then… did it."

"Yes, but you shouldn't have. Without me, this kingdom would be at peace."

"No no. Don't say that."

Anna leaned forward, turning and landing on Elsa's chest. Elsa put her arms around her and held her sister close. "I wouldn't be at peace. I need you, Elsa."

Anna's eyes closed and her breathing slowed. They held each other on the couch and wished this night would never end.

"I told you Elsa. I did it because I love you."

Elsa ran her fingers over her sister's back. Here was the girl, the only one who could touch the Queen's heart, the heart she had been longing to touch for thirteen years. In turn, she had reached the heart of Arendelle. She brought joy in their darkest hour, gave her own life for the one she loved. Elsa's fingertips stung with her sister's warmth, and slowly, more of Elsa's heart thawed. It would be a long process.

Elsa watched Anna's eyes closed on her freckled face. Her fingers brushed her hair out of her face, and Elsa stared at her sister falling from one dream to the next. She was an optimist and a lover, and the Queen wanted to stand beside her sister with the same smile, and the same confidence, and the same love. For Arendelle, and for Anna.

"I love you too, Anna."

Anna was asleep. Her chest rose in steady waves as the girl sank into her sister's comforting embrace. Elsa pulled the blanket off the end of the couch and rested it over them both, for the comfort of her sister.

She gazed around the moonlit room, at the city, resting in the night, and at the stars. The world was no longer lonely.

She closed her eyes. Seven hours of rest, then she would face her first crisis as Queen.

Elsa and Anna slept. The purple flower sat in its vase on the windowsill. Once again, it watched the town through the night, and this time, it also watched the sisters, and its petals reached just a little closer to the starlight.


	3. Chapter II – Old Friends

**Chapter II – Old Friends**

A colleague of mine suggested I write down my thoughts in attempt to regain my old self. He does not understand the events that transpired in Arendelle, the events in which I partook. I understand the depth of the madness I have entered, I have made my choice, and I will be forever lost because of it.

Yesterday, I took a walk through the countryside. Beneath the humbling beauty, I could only think of her. At first, I was hesitant - I pushed the thoughts away. I sought the beauty of nature in the bustling trees, in the towering mountains, in the lovely tulips by the trail, but this was hopeless, for everything of nature was a complement to her beauty. The hills and the stones and the grass spoke to me, reminding me, mocking me for covering my memory, and eventually, I was broken.

When I saw the sun, I saw it gracing her hair in the summer breeze. When I heard the birds, I felt the melody of her voice in the clear sky. When I smelt the rose, I remembered the warm fragrance of her embrace in the stormy nights. When I tasted the mountain wind, I imagined her lips against mine. And when I wandered alone in the night, I lamented that I would never again see her soft smile.

It was in this where I found my sanity – the uncaring notion to live a life of longing, to accept my realities and enjoy every moment of heartbreak and loss. To live in ignorance was a curse, but to accept fate and its cruelty is a blessing.

And now when I visit the forests and the lakes and the mountains I no longer shun the beauty of the world, rather I accept it, for it is my blessing to bear this curse. I have known love, I have watched it go, and now I fade unto time with my broken heart.

* * *

Commerce was my original motivation for traveling to Arendelle. Commerce and… other business deals. I did not have much choice in the matter, but I was content. It was much preferable to the alternative.

At first, I was nothing, deprived of even my sight by the bag over my head. We were no longer in the streets. The gentle tap of the rain was gone, replaced by chill of a musty room. My hands were tied. The rope in my mouth tasted of old fish.

"On your feet."

I obeyed. My feet searched for balance. A brief wobble, and I was up.

"Take it off."

The bag was ripped off my head. There was a bright yellow glow, followed by the crack of a fist hitting my face.

I was back on the ground and my sight was gone again. The fishy taste of the rope was gone, replaced by a metallic one. Blood.

It was not a taste I knew well.

"Alright, cut 'em loose."

My sight returned, just in time to see a knife pressed against my cheek. The cold razor sliced through the rope and the top layer of skin. The man walked behind me, and with a slice of the knife, my hands were free. I hacked the rope out of my mouth, and after a few brutal coughs, my sight was clear and I was staring at the wooden floor covered with my blood.

I did not wait. I was on my feet again.

There were two men in the room. They were the ones who jumped me in the alley. The shorter one was clean-shaven, brazen, and held the bloody knife in his hand. The other stood to his side, holding the bag in his hands. His face was covered with age, muttonchops, and a story that could only be anyone's guess.

The taller one walked to the back of the room, and beat a single fist against the wooden door.

"He's ready."

The door creaked open. For a moment, I did not expect anything to come out, but then, out stepped a man dressed in a grey overcoat and top hat. He was young, probably younger than the two men who so kindly brought me here. He had the look of shrewd businessmen who had made his fair share of coin in every corner of the world.

The shorter ruffian now had a crossbow cradled in his hands with the silver tip of the arrowhead looking me in the eyes. The sly smile upon his face confirmed that he knew how to use it.

"Thank you," he said to the men. His voice was calm and shrill. He approached me and removed the thin spectacles, which had rested upon his nose. His hand went to his coatpocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of brown paper. "You are Mark Rutherford, correct?"

"Yes." A drop of blood fell from my mouth.

"And you are the owner of a small shop in Stoneridge?

"Yes."

The paper went to his coatpocket. "You no longer are. My organization is stripping you of all property until you can pay back what is rightfully ours."

"What? No, you-"

The full force of the shoe hit me in the stomach. I gagged and was on the ground with the taller barbarian standing over me. I crawled to my knees. He kicked me again in the jaw. My chest was heaving, my face was numb and icy, and my hands were covered in scarlet. I got the message.

"Who…" I gasped. I couldn't find the air to form full phrases. "Who are you?"

The businessman in the overcoat found my eyes. "Let's say I represent… old friends."

Oh, so that's what happened.

"Listen," I said, "Tell your friends that I can repay everything in full. I just need to wait for another shipment-"

"Where do you think the shipment's came from? You stayed in business for that long because we allowed it. We own you."

"I'm sorry," I was on my knees holding my hands out, begging for forgiveness. "Business is hard and there's a shortage of-"

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be giving money to the local families as charity." He spat the last word out, trying to rid himself of its meaning.

"Look. I'm sorry."

Another fist to the face. My body told me to stay down, but my mind knew my captors would not appreciate that. I forced my aching and bloody body back to its knees.

"Come on," said the taller barbarian, "Get up." He forced me to my feet.

We stood there for a moment. The businessman was studying me, looking for the correct spot to stick a knife or bring me to my knees.

The rain had stopped. The room was silent.

"You had one job in Stoneridge, and you failed us. Yet, we are merciful. You can still help us, but first we need to be repaid in full. We'll give you two months to acquire the money." The man walked close to me. His cold stench crawled down my spine as he reached into his coat pocket. "If you succeed, business can continue. If not…" his hand held a silver stiletto close to his chest. "You understand?"

"Yes." I shook my head, "Yes, I understand."

"Good. I'm glad we could reach a swift understanding." His gloved hand reached out and patted me twice on the shoulder. "Take care," he smiled.

With that, he turned and made his way to the door, where he disappeared into the night.

I was left in the room with the two ruffians. The taller one shot a glance at the other, and he lowered the crossbow. The taller one took me by the collar, and dragged me backwards out the front door. The shorter one gave me a swift kick to the jaw, and I was tossed into the muddy alleyway.

I lay in the soft mud staring up at the night sky, relieved that I still had my life, if nothing else. I could hear the shuffle of the townsfolk in the dark streets and the slush of the tall ruffian's feet in the mud. He knelt above me.

"Listen kid. I've had my fair share of rough spots like this. These people, they won't stop until they own you, or they kill you. I suggest you skip town. Get as far away from this wretched place as possible."

And he was gone.

I stood up, examined the bruises on my arms and legs, and stumbled out of the alley. I intended to go as far away as my aching legs would take me.

* * *

I found myself using my final coins buying ale in a smoky tavern on the outskirts of town. That night, while drunk for the first and only time in my life, I made conversation with an old, smalltime merchant drowning his memories in booze.

"Hey kid. You look like you jus' got outta a fight with drunk Irishman."

"Where am I?"

"Weselton. The finest pile of mud in the west, and where I've chosen to die."

Weselton was a long journey from Stoneridge. The ruffians must have knocked me out for the journey.

The man told me had just finished traveling and selling throughout the Baltic. He had stories, tales of kings and war, of peace and trade, of mountains and valleys, and of mystery and magic. The conversation carried through the night, and it took several drinks to convince him to spill his best tales.

"Arendelle used to be this small, sorta backwater type place," he said, "You ever hear of it?"

"No, I've spent most of my life here in England. I never got the chance to travel. Not enough money, you know?"

"Well, I was there about a month ago. Not much was happenin'. They've got these two Princesses locked in the castle for some reason. A bunch of people are startin' to think they've gone mad and they are bein' locked in the castle until they can find another ruler."

"That can't be true!"

"It's not. If you ask me, I say there's some kinda magic locked up in that castle. I've been all over the world, and that's what all the signs point too." He drank, and it took a moment for his eyes to refocus. "I'm tellin' you, the guards jus' ignore all questions about the castle, and they won't tell anyone what's goin' on in there."

"I wish I could see it. If there really is magic, it sounds magnificent."

"I've seen the stuff done once or twice. Lot a people tend to freak out. Others embrace it." He took another drink, "I'm tellin' you, if there is magic in Arendelle, only the Lord knows what'll happen."

"Do you think we'll ever know?"

"I don't know. Queen Elsa's coronation was oh… about ten days ago. Let's see, I can't recall that other girls name." The booze must have been catching up. "What do you do, by the way?"

"I'm a merchant, but I lost my shop."

"That's bad luck, kid. How so?"

"Poor business decisions."

"We all make those. You'll make is someday, kid."

"I suppose you've found your fortune?"

"Yeah, but I've pretty much wrapped up my days dealin' and tradin'. Tell me, do you think you can make it in Arendelle?"

My shop had always done well. It was just a few bad decisions that landed me in this mess. Away from Stoneridge and Weselton, away from all of this, I could make it. I knew I could. I needed a little luck, and this was my chance.

"Yes, I think I could," I said.

"You need believe in yourself more than that, kid." He took a drink, and we sat in silence. It was raining again. Its steady beat against the window heightened the loneliness of the tavern.

I need another drink. I raised my hand to call the bartender. The old merchant grabbed my hand out of the air, and forced it to the table. I had enough tonight. He placed a large bag of coins, possibly his entire fortune, on the table.

"I won't be needin' it anymore." He paused, studying me one last time. "You go to Arendelle and you find Bentley workin' in the docks. Tell 'em ol' Cortland sent you, and give 'em this." He took a small envelope out of his pocket and put it on the table. "He'll set you up. You can start over."

With that, he made his way to the door, grabbed his coat off the rack, put on an old brown beret, and left the tavern forever.

* * *

I spent three days in a dark and dreary cabin below the deck of the _Intrepid_, a small caravel and the cheapest passage I could find. With the three crates of goods I had from the west stored below, I passed the time with my readings and writings. I found it difficult to be productive with the limiting space I was given and the constraints of wood and longing for freedom.

On the fifth day, while sailing under the moonlight, we arrived in Arendelle. My first impression of the majestic city came through the small peephole afforded to me. A warm, yellow glow filled every window from the waterside to the mountaintops. Streamers of purple and green dotted every rooftop and lamppost. From the water, I could hear music, joyously played from within the city. There were strange glows from the palace - the reflection of the moonlight against the blue ice that coated the roof. The waves enjoyed the dancing colors of the city as well as the playful blues and greens in the sky, and they blended them together in a vivid palette for the city.

As we sailed into the warm glow of the city, the cries of laughter and joys of song filled the air. The steady flow of the waves beckoned us into the Northern City, and beneath the auroras and the stars, I was at home for the first time in my life.

We docked and the city guard came onto the ship. They asked the captain for his paperwork - which was in order - and we were allowed into the city. A kind sailor brought my crates from below and gave me a cart. We lifted the crates into the cart, and at last I was ready to leave the ship.

At the end of the dock, the old harbormaster stood and welcomed us into the city. Because of my cargo, I was one of the last people to leave the ship. Yet, as I made my way down the wooden planks, the harbormaster still wore a grin from ear to ear. "Welcome to Arendelle, sir! Can I help you find anything?"

"Thanks, I'll just be looking for the closest place to sleep."

"The closest tavern is jus' to the right up there."

"Thank you."

"I must ask – what do you have in all these crates?"

"I'm setting up a store. This is all I have left."

"Ah, a trader! We're starting to get many of those! Well, best of luck to you!"

I thanked him again and left. I carried my luggage up the stairs, but stopped where the wood met the Earth and stone. I had a thought – a brief one – of returning to my old life. To safety. To the farmlands in the west. Even then, I knew the changes a vacancy in a place such as Arendelle would bring. Consciously or subconsciously, I knew of the wonders and the pain, the affection and the hatred, the magic and the debauchery that would leave me broken and carefree. Yet, as I placed my boot upon the sacred stone, I felt as though I had never done anything more right.

The city was in an uproar, as awake and alive as the night sky above. I shuffled my way through the music in the rooftops and the colors dancing in the street. I passed through the town square, where two fiddlers stood atop a makeshift stage, each jerking across the string with mild synchronization, but their exuberance harmonized and brought joy to the masses. Citizens were going either to or from the castle gates. Inside, blue and silver lights flashed and popped, and each one was met with the sounds of wonderment from the crowd.

I found the tavern, a small, pinkish building called the "Searing Seafish" nestled in the streets of Arendelle. It was old, with ancient Nordic patterns carved into the wood. From each window, a faint glow illuminated the street and surrounded the building in a yellow aura.

I made my way inside. The lobby was quaint. There was the bar, surrounded by wooded stools and tables, a counter, decorated with green and purple carpet, and a central fireplace, which gave light to the room. It was empty. No doubt, the citizens would be spending the night outside in the celebration. The only occupants were a thin woman sweeping beneath the stacked chairs and tables, and a thin man with spectacles reading behind the counter.

He looked up when I closed the door. "Good evening, sir. May I help you?"

"I'd like to rent a room, at least for a couple of days."

"Yes sir!" he began shuffling through an assortment of papers beneath the counter, "Ah yes. We have a room available. It will be fifteen kroners per night."

That was bad. They must have expected visitors. Whatever brought this celebration must have been big.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be staying. Can you put it on a tab and let me pay later?"

"I see no harm in that," the man shoved the papers under the counter. This place was certainly as stern as the west. "What name shall I put it under?"

"Rutherford."

"First?"

"Mark."

"Thank you."

The man offered to store my luggage and supplies in a storage closet. Before he took it, he asked if there was anything from the crates I would need for my night. I no longer owned such comfort possessions, so I declined.

I made my way up the winding wooden staircase and listened to the different creaks and moans of every step. I found my room, number 207, and pushed open the door. There was a bed and a lampstand in the corner, a desk and a chair, a small dresser for clothes, a bathroom, and a window overlooking the fjord.

I took off my over shirt and placed it in the dresser. Then I went into the bathroom and shaved off the gruff from my voyage. There were scattered pieces of parchment and an ink pen on the desk, so I began to write for my current work. However, the words were garbage and cumbersome, so I crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the corner. I went over to the lantern, snuffed down the flame, and laid in the bed. After a few moments in the emptiness, I fell asleep to the steady melody of celebration.

* * *

I left at the North's early dawn to find a suitable location for my venture. The realtor quickly realized that I could not afford property near the Town Square or the Marketplace, so he took me away from the center and into the hills. The properties on the outskirts of the town were less glamorous and did not have the benefit of an easy crowd, but I could still eat after buying one.

After much searching, I found a small shack located by the central road leading out of town. The realtor said there would not be much traffic except from ice harvesters and travelers. Still, the shack was in the best location I could afford. I used the remainder of my funds to purchase the building. The realtor wished me luck in my business. "There's going to be a lot of merchants coming here with our new 'Open Door' policy."

"Open Door policy?"

"This is the first time Arendelle has been fully open to trade in nearly thirteen years. Any new merchants won't get such a good price on property."

I moved my goods inside the store. Its layout was as meager as my goods. The main room was small and filled with cobwebs, dust, and dirt. There were four rows of shelves aligned across the room perpendicular to the counter. I pulled back the curtains and welcomed the sunlight into the dreary room. I took an old rag and began to rid the room of the decrepit dust.

Behind the counter was a door that led to a small room with a cot, a desk, and pen and paper. I was thankful for the cot. I sat my belongings here.

There was also a basement. I lit the torches and revealed nothing but stone walls, a dirt floor, and an old cupboard shoved against one wall. I approached the cupboard – it was an odd place to keep a cupboard – and examined it further. Norse carvings decorated the cupboard and intertwined with the fading painted flowers on the wood. It was ancient, possibly older than the building itself.

I creaked open the door. Inside, there were four canvases, each filled with a beautiful painting. The first two were both of the fjord and the city – possibly the view from atop the mountains. The second was a wintry vista, filled with mountains, a frozen lake, and evergreens covered in snow. The fourth interested me the most. It was a portrait of a man. He was tall, steadfast, and professional. Decorated in military apparel, I would have assumed him Arendelle's top general were it not for the crown atop his head.

The pictures were nice. I considered keeping them, but the store needed goods and I needed to pay off debt. I went upstairs and set them on a table with the other goods. I put fair prices on them, and stepped back to examine my handiwork. There were trinkets from distant lands, tools I received from the docks, books crammed into the shelves, and various clothing articles I had bartered for back west.

I took one last look at my preparations. I flipped over the sign hanging in the window so the "OPEN" side was facing outwards. Then I sat on a stool behind the counter and waited.

* * *

And here, when my first customer stumbled into my meager shop, is where my old life ended. I had been sitting for nearly an hour watching the sun rise and the people pass. The door opened, the wind howled, she stepped in, and the door closed.

"Hello!"

She caught me off guard. I was reading an old book, but this girl was far more interesting.

"Uh… Hello," I stood up, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for rope and an icepick. Oh! And some carrots..."

I pointed her towards the correct section of the store. I was surprised that I actually had what she was looking for, even the carrots. Perhaps the heavens were smiling on me…

And indeed they were. While she was peeking around the shelves and stumbling through the store, I saw the sun gleam through the window and grace her strawberry blonde hair for the first time. It was her mannerisms – the way she looked at every single trinket, tested the foreign pickaxe in her hand while biting her lip, and sent me a simple smile when she noticed I was looking. That smile was brighter than the Arendelle summer.

"How much for all of this?" An icepick, five yards of rope, and a dozen carrots.

"Ten."

"Wait, only ten?"

"Yeah, I could probably even go cheaper…"

"No no! I'll pay ten," she said, "A few days ago I tried to buy some stuff at this little trading post in the wilderness, and this guy tried to overcharge me just because the kingdom was frozen!"

"That's awful," It took me too long to process what she said. Her eyes were gorgeous…

"Wait, the kingdom was frozen?"

"Oh, yeah. We unfroze it a few weeks ago. Did you just get here?"

"Last night, actually. I came with a bunch of other travelers from the west."

"Really…" she looked down and bit her lip, "They said Elsa's coronation would bring more people to Arendelle."

That lip bite was adorable.

Then, the absurdity of the situation hit me.

"Wait, how was the entire kingdom frozen?"

"Oh, my sister has these powers where she can control ice and stuff," she held her hands out and mimicked the swirling motions of what I could only assume to be these ice powers. "But really, it was my fault. I made her upset at this party and she freaked out and her powers got out of control."

"She froze everything?"

"Not intentionally. My sister is a good person. And we were able to unfreeze it."

"And the kingdom just welcomed her back in?"

"Pretty much."

"Nobody was worried about the ice powers."

"Why should they be?"

"They shouldn't. She is related to someone wonderful… as wonderful as you. Uh, because you seem nice."

Oops…

"Oh if you want to see something really wonderful you should see Elsa in her ice dress. Most of the time she has to wear something less flashy, since she is Queen, but I told her-"

"Wait, your sister is Elsa?"

"Yes."

"And Elsa is the-"

"Yes," she laughed.

I dropped to the floor and lowered my head. I did not know what else to do – I had just spoken to royalty as a commoner. My bow was stupid because I was behind the counter.

"Get up! It's fine!" The Princess giggled.

"I mean… uh… Your Highness. I didn't know!"

I half expected the city guard to barge in at any moment, but Anna's wide smile eased those thoughts.

"It's okay. You just got here. And I would prefer if everyone would just treat me as a normal person, anyways." She pulled out a bag filled with more coin than I had ever seen. "Ten, right?"

She paid for the supplies and carrots. She took the items and held them close to her chest.

"What's that?" The old book was still sitting on the counter.

"Oh this… It's 'The Prince' by Machiavelli. I don't agree with all of it, but it is interesting."

"I haven't read that. I've had a lot of spare time to read. But I'm sure Elsa has read more than me because-"

She paused. Her face changed, only slightly. Only the trained eye could see a little bit of the happiness fade, filled with vulnerability. Despite the outward confidence, openness, and happiness, her eyes, her flawless blue eyes, told the story of longing and love and loss and life. It was something behind them that touched me so deeply. I searched for a way to help, but only managed to utter a few words.

"My Lady…"

"Please, call me Anna." She smiled at me. I was glad to see that smile - it would stay in my mind for a long time.

"Princess Anna, is there anything-"

"Please, just Anna."

It was odd to address royalty by a mere name, yet human.

"Anna. I'm Mark. Mark Rutherford."

"It was nice to meet you Mark. I'll see you around town!"

"I hope you do…"

She walked over to the door, waved one last time, and left the building with "Bye!"

I fell out of the trance. A Princess had just walked into my little shop, and now we knew each other. She was beautiful, as beautiful as the summer, and I kept replaying every moment of our interaction in my head. I could think of nothing but how her freckles dotted every spot of her beautiful face, of her hair framing her perfect eyes, of her gentle, warm smile that invigorated my dreams and slaughtered my worries…

"I hope I see you again."

And with that, I was forever lost.


	4. Chapter III – Wilderness

**Chapter III – Wilderness**

The festivities ran rampant for a week, with little guidance except to keep wine flowing, plates full, and spirits high. It was fast. Once the courtyard overflowed with song and celebration, the crowd poured into the streets and hillsides. The people hung green and purple banners from windows and played music from the rooftops. As the sun fell, the cheers rose. The starlight was their salvation from the past.

The City Guard did their best. They kept the law but not the peace. Each night, it became harder to end the celebration, and the festivities stretched closer to dawn. They had a heavy presence in the courtyard. Standing guard, tall and poised with longswords and crossbows, the cheers and songs and debauchery became monotonous – a backdrop to their task, insignificant to their focus. Six stood in front of the Castle doors, the veil dividing the party and the panic.

The interior was a nightmare. The Queen spent the week running between meetings and gatherings with the nation's top advisors. They scoured over military reports regarding the rebellion in Balestrand, calculating moves to show strength and mercy to the usurpers. The Princess refused to leave her sister's side, providing help when she could, both mental and physical, and supported her through the night. She brought information to the Queen and pushed it away when she found her sister in tears. It was a long week.

* * *

Elsa awoke as the town slept. The orange sky invaded her white room. She lifted her head. She was at the desk, arms crossed over the pile of papers on the pale wood. She stood up. There was a pile of blankets on the couch. Anna was snug underneath. A hand hung limp off the couch, her freckles buried into a pillow. Elsa smiled at her sister, changed clothes in the closet, and pulled the hair out of her face. She went back to her desk and shoved all the papers into a pile. She took them in her hands and left the room.

Kai caught her in the hall.

"Morning Kai…"

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Elsa cuffed her mouth and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Half past five, Ma'am."

Three hours. It was more than last night.

"Thanks. Anna is still asleep in my room. Make sure the servants don't wake her."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. Did she stay up with you again?"

"Yes. I told her to go to bed, but she is stubborn."

"She's just trying to help. Doing a good job of it, if you ask me."

"I know. It's sweet."

Kai opened the door to the Queen's study and followed her in. Elsa put the pile of papers on the wooden desk. In the center of the room, two purple chairs sat around a wooden coffee table, low to the ground, polished and glossy, and adorned with golden rosemaling. Elsa and Kai took their seats. A servant entered bearing a pitcher and two porcelain cups. She poured coffee for Elsa and Kai. They both drank. Elsa took a sip. She never liked hot beverages, but she needed the energy.

"We received another report an hour ago. I have bad news…"

Elsa took another drink. The heat bit her tongue.

"I'm ready."

"There was a raid on the military outpost during the night. General Alvarsson was killed in the fighting."

"What?"

"The rebels got to him before the troops were alarmed.

Elsa looked at the black liquid in her cup. Around the rim, in minuscule shards, ice was forming. It clung to the edges and sunk into the contents. She placed the cup on the table and pulled her hands away.

"Your Majesty? Do we need to-"

"No," Elsa held her hands to her chest. "I'm okay."

"Well, there is some good news. The raid was a desperate move. The troops rallied behind General Alvarsson's son. He was able to push the rebel forces back, and General Hermansen's men flanked them in the forest. The rebels surrendered. The fighting is over."

Elsa sat back in her chair. She closed her eyes and all worries of the past week were gone. She was staring at the ceiling, smile on her face, and a chuckle escaped her mouth.

"Kai, that's… amazing!"

"Indeed it is, Your Majesty." He smiled. "It's a good thing we sent General Hermansen when we did. A few more days, and he may not have made it in time…"

"Kai," Elsa smiled, "Thank you. I wouldn't have made it through this without you."

"Simply doing my job, Your Majesty. It was your judgment that helped us resolve the conflict."

"And it was my powers that led to this conflict."

"Your Majesty, don't be so hard on yourself." Kai leaned forward. He sat his cup on the table. "I believe in you, Anna believes in you, and your city believes in you. The rest of the nation will soon follow."

"We'll see."

"They will." Kai stood up and straightened his bowtie. "Of course, there is still much to be done, but right now, I think we deserve a little break. I believe the cooks have prepared breakfast downstairs, and it would be nice to eat in peace without poring over papers and missives. Shall we?"

"That would be nice."

Elsa stood and followed Kai out of the room.

* * *

Elsa returned to her room at midday. For the first time since the beginning of the crisis, it was still. Her sister was still strewn across the couch, mouth open, eyes closed, hands flailing off the couch, blanket twisted and on the floor. Elsa rubbed her sister's shoulder.

"Hey Anna."

"Mmmm, morning Elsa…" Anna shifted in her dreariness and reentered her slumber. Her breathing slowed and her mind wandered. Elsa sat down and shook her shoulder.

"Come on, Anna" she laughed, "It's past noon. You need to get up."

"Wait…what? How long have you been up?"

"Since about five o'clock."

Anna pulled herself out of the bundle of blankets. She sat on the couch next to her sister.

"Elsa, you should've woken me up. I told you I would stay awake with you, and I don't want you to face this alone because I'm always-"

"Anna, the rebellion is over."

Anna looked back at Elsa. A smile curled out of her lips, and the laughter followed. She darted into her sister's arms and held her tight.

"Elsa, that's wonderful news!" She broke the embrace, "I knew you could do it."

"I probably would have gone insane without your company. I suppose we'll be facing many more crises like this."

"We'll be fine, I'm sure of it. And we can worry about that later. Right now, you need rest."

"Do I look that bad?"

"Yes… I mean, you don't look bad, you look great! Uh… you just look tired. You have these bags under your eyes and your hair is a mess and you can barely keep your eyes open…"

"I think I will take a short nap." Elsa giggled and stood up. She put the crown on her desk and untied her bun. Her hair fell. "By the way, Kristoff was looking for you earlier. Apparently the Guard wouldn't let him into the castle."

"Ugh… I told them to give him unrestricted access."

"I'll speak with them." Elsa fell on her bed. Her hands rubbed her eyes, and she sank into the mattress. "You ought to go find Kristoff. I bet he's worried about you."

"I'll do that." Anna got up and walked to the door. "Hey Elsa."

"Yeah?"

"You know you'll never have to face anything alone…"

"I know. Thank you, Anna."

Anna pushed open the door and stepped out.

"Hey Anna."

"Hey sis?"

"Tell Kai not to disturb me for an hour."

Anna smiled and left the room.

* * *

The last day of the festival was exuberant. Citizens woke from slumber, stepped into the sun, and met the smiles of friends in the street. The musicians took their fiddles, drums, and brass instruments into the streets, and formed makeshift ensembles to blast their tune across the streets. Drinks started to flow, food started to disappear, and the people started to shake off the haziness of the night.

By noon, the party had consumed the hills of Arendelle. With all external pressure removed from the castle, the staff was able to bring out twice as much food than had previously hit the streets. The people were lost in the euphoria and wished for nothing less than for the day to never end, the songs to never stop, and the glory of Arendelle to never fade.

The Princess left the castle in the evening. The city greeted her with praise, courage, and welcome. She kept to her routine - nudging between the crowd, shaking protruding hands, dodging dancing couples, greeting confident supporters, and leaving the revelry behind. The outskirts of town were liberating. Without the crowded streets, that is where freedom called.

She found Kristoff sitting under a tree with Sven. He pulled a carrot from his bag, and the reindeer's teeth snatched it from his hands. The reindeer's mandibles ripped at the orange vegetable, and his nose searched Kristoff's bag.

"Sorry buddy, that's all I've got."

"Hey Kristoff!"

Kristoff's eyes shot to the approaching girl. He jumped up and brought her into his arms.

"Anna, it's so good to see you. I was worried things weren't going well in the castle."

"The rebellion is over! Elsa handled her first crisis well. Her first real crisis… I mean."

"I'm sure you helped a lot."

"No, it was mostly Elsa. I just kept her calm and stuff."

"Is she handling it well?"

"Yeah she's fine." Anna held up a woven basket and rolled blanket. "I uh, brought this since we talked about having a picnic the other day. Anyways, I was wondering if we could have it now. You know… just you and me."

"I think that would be nice. Sven will be okay in that patch of grass." He turned, "Won't you Sven?"

The reindeer lifted his head, shook it, and plumped it back on the ground and closed his eyes.

The two followed the winding cobblestone streets to the edge of town. It rose with the mountain, and soon the pair was looking down on the jubilee in the city. The buildings and civility were gone, replaced by rolling hills, fragrant wildflowers, and stubborn stones. The wind carried the faintest sound of the fires and merriment in the city, yet the sound faded to the waves and the wind and the birds.

The city walls flowed with the countryside, bending with the terrain. It rose above the city and the trees, tan bricks rising from the dirt. Its towers, the vengeful guardians that separated the wilderness and culture, rose from the ground, separated the sections of the wall and longed to join the mountains in the clouds.

The gatekeeper saw them approach. He stepped from his position in front of the iron gates. He saluted the Princess. Anna nodded and thanked him for his duty, and the guard raised the gates. The couple walked under the walls and into the world.

It was dusk. Gone were the narrow alleys of brick and mortar, replaced by lush greens and browns with rays of sunset striking the woods and burnishing the ground. The green blades of grass illuminated with a golden tip.

The pines whispered in the wind, the birds sung with the sunlight, and the warm ocean air cut through the trees. A dirt path, filled with footprints and pebbles and memories, lead into the wilderness. Shades of blue and yellow and red danced above the green with the wind, and the flowers enjoyed their newfound life that came with the end of winter.

Anna stood outside the gates, gazing in every direction, taking in the symphony of colors and wonderment beckoning from every direction. The delicate charm of the pines and mountains outshone everything except the Princess's smile.

"This is… incredible. I've never actually been out here during the summer. Well, I have, but not like this."

"Yeah, I've always loved being out here."

"I can see why. It's beautiful!" She took Kristoff's hand, "C'mon, let's go down to the fjord. We should be able to have a good view of the castle as the sun goes down."

The two veered from the path and followed the downhill slope and the crashing waves to the sea. The walls disappeared in the woodlands, leaving them alone in the underbrush. They walked slow as the sun fell. Anna took in the vibrant senses of their journey.

The pair reached the shore of the fjord. They followed the waters until they had an aesthetic view of the castle. The sun still hung above the mountains to the east, and below it, the castle above the waters and in front of the town. The colors of Arendelle fused together in the distance, all lost beneath the yellow glow that swept across the town, but the castle's blue ice resonated in the sunlight, accenting the city's ethereal feature.

Anna sat the woven basket on the rocks and laid out the blanket. Anna opened the basket.

"So, let me guess. You brought…"

"Sandwiches!"

The sandwiches rested on bits of homemade ice. She pulled them out of the basket, revealing an astonishing display of all the meats, cheeses, breads, and vegetables Arendelle had to offer.

"Woah. How many layers is that?"

"Uhh, five. I think." Anna examined the sandwich. "Yep. Five."

"How do you plan to fit that in your mouth?"

"Umm…" Anna scrunched her face and the sandwich. The layers compressed and Anna was able to hold it in her hands. She opened her mouth and implanted it into the bread. She chewed, cheeks puffed, eyes closed, victorious smile. "Like that!"

The two began eating on the shores of the water, enjoying the peace away from the celebration, the quiet of the gentle waves, then the harmony of each other's voice.

"So I guess you've spent most of your life like this?"

"Yeah."

"It's peaceful, but lonely…"

"It was nice. I had Grand Pabbie and Sven. I always had friends."

Anna took more bites from her sandwich. "That must have been nice. I sorta just… walked around the castle. The servants were nice to me, but few wanted to be my friend."

"What exactly happened with… your sister?"

Anna put the sandwich down and retold the tale Elsa had revealed to her two weeks ago after the Great Freeze – how fear enshrouded the family and lead to thirteen years of solitude and heartbreak. Anna's voiced trembled when she recounted her parent's death, but she found her stability in the comfort of the ending.

"…Of course, it wasn't all bad. I met you, and Elsa and I have never been closer," Anna smiled. It was over. She picked up her sandwich and went back to devouring it. Nothing had happened, she still had the same smile on her face.

Kristoff sat in amazement. She was an optimist, killing the solemn thoughts before they entered her mind, choosing to focus on the delight eternal winter brought. All people stand on Earth, yet only a few gaze at the starlight.

"Anna, I'm glad I met you."

Anna's eyes widened. Her hands brought the sandwich to the ground and her cheeks matched the vibrant sunset.

"Aww, thank you Kristoff. I'm glad I met you as well! I guess this is the beginning of… who knows how long together."

"You never know. Life is full of surprises… but yeah, I hope it is."

There, Anna was at peace. She sat underneath the majesty of the mountains, above the serenity of the water. A sandwich was in her hand, a lover by her side, and her best friend rested in the castle.

"I like this life."

"Yeah. It is a good way to live."

"I hope it never changes…"

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Do it."

The guards pushed the door open and the city caught a glimpse of the interior for the first time in a week. Stars danced in the night sky. The castle was bright. The Queen stepped out, met by a horde of smiling faces, clapping hands, shouts of praise. Her supporters. Arendelle. They had gathered for the final event of the celebration – a reminder of the Queen's glory, control, and grace. If only the rest of the nation could witness the event…

The Queen walked down the steps, slow and stable strut, powerful and hospitable pose. She held her chin high and carried a smile on her face. She took her position between the two fountains guarding the castle.

The crowd cheered as she raised her hands, shooting snowflakes which each. Ice formed in the sky, dancing around the courtyard and decorating the celebration. It was easy, and with each display of control, the crowd fell deeper into the illusion. They only saw the façade, not the inside of the Queen or the castle, not the panic of recent events. Elsa wanted it to stay that way.

In her final act, she formed an enormous snowflake over the courtyard, reminiscent of the one formed during the Great Thaw. She pulled her hands apart, and the snowflake disintegrated into a flurry of white. The summer snow glided into the courtyard.

Elsa stood, hands folded. Children laughed, parents hugged. The nation was happy. The smile on her face was no longer feigned – all hint of fear was gone. Kai stumbled down the steps and met her.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, Your Majesty." He removed his hat. "I am afraid the situation has changed. We need to talk inside."

Elsa took one last look at the courtyard – at the passing merriment and joy that had engulfed the nation. The bliss would never last. Time marched forward, counting the days until the dreamers were gone, until it forced Arendelle to rejoin the darkness of the world. It was Elsa's duty, granted by fate, to guide her nation through the darkened world, and she would sacrifice her own comfort to do so.

"Very well."

She turned and Kai followed her up the stairs and into the castle.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were in the streets when the festival reached its apex. There was a flash from the lighthouse, and a green light screeched through the air. It tore across the night sky until it reached the starlight. The explosion sent a thundering blast down the streets and millions of green flashes into the night sky. More rockets joined the fray, launched above the sea, with comet trails following it into a blast of color in the night sky. The black air filled with life.

The town watched the fireworks display with drinks in hand and amusement in their hearts. They gasped and cheered as each dash of color joined the night air, and for once, the town extended its reach to the sky. Arendelle danced among the starlight.

The pair watched the array of color, holding each other close in their secluded corner of the street. Here, in the height of Arendelle's glory, no eyes found their way to the Ice Harvester and the Princess. While the town looked up, the two found themselves staring into each other's eyes, pulling closer to each other's heart, until their lips met and the world faded away.

The pair pushed their way through the flowing mobs, connected only by their hands. They reached the bridge and walked to the castle together.

"Come on! Faster, Kristoff!" Anna laughed, pulling Kristoff into the courtyard, "I want to show you everything before the staff starts cleaning!"

The courtyard was still a mess. Gentle snow formed in the air and fell upon the crowd. The guard stood watch, only breaking their resolve to let Anna and Kristoff into the castle. They ran up the steps and into the Entrance Hall.

"Woah." Kristoff glanced at the regal walls, the passing servants, and the extravagant decoration.

"Yeah! There's a lot more, and I want to show you it all. I'll uh, make sure the staff treats you well while you're here because… I mean if we're…"

"Thanks Anna."

"Come on! I've never shown the castle to others before."

The staff was still working outside. It was quiet. Moonlight illuminated the corridors, joined by flurries of red and green as more fireworks ignited the night sky. The stone walls muffled the roar of the rockets and cry of the crowds.

Anna took Kristoff to the Great Hall.

"Elsa and I used to play here when we were kids. Sometimes, when I couldn't sleep, I would wake her up and we would come down here and pretend we were sledding or building a snowman or something."

A large candelabrum hung from the towering ceiling and its light resonated off the hardwood floors. The hum of a steady breeze graced the windows, ruffled the violet curtains, and brought life to the pattern of greens and purples. Gold accents outlined the palette and solidified the simple extravagance of the room. It was the same room from Anna's memories. It never changed.

Arendelle's throne watched the room. It was nestled in the back of the hall against scarlet carpet on the wall. The throne was not extravagant, but authentic – carved out of the finest wood of Arendelle's forests. Its etched Nordic symbols told of an Epic predating the kingdom with roots in the long generations of rulers of the North.

Anna couldn't resist.

"What do you think?" Anna positioned herself atop the throne, straight back, tall head, hands on her lap. "Queen Anna of Arendelle!"

"Hmmm…Where's your crown?" Kristoff folded his arms.

"Oh I just left it in my room. You know, I don't need it because I'm the Queen."

"I dunno. You might be a fake."

"A fake?" Anna gasped, "How dare you question my authority."

"You don't even have a staff, or servants or-"

"Guards! Off with his head!"

The quick shuffle of boots roared from a nearby hallway and burst into the room. Their swords were drawn.

"Princess Anna! What's the matter?"

"Oh no no no," Anna jumped off the throne and threw her arms up between the guards and Kristoff, "That's not what I meant. I mean I did but I didn't. Don't hurt him, h-he's done nothing wrong."

"M'lady, this is not a joking matter."

"You're right," Anna played with her hands, "which is why we're going to go. This way Kristoff." Anna grabbed Kristoff by the shirt, pushed him to the next hallway, and left the guards standing alone in the Great Hall.

Anna and Kristoff broke out in laughter.

"Somehow, I get the feeling they're used to your antics."

"Yep. Thirteen years in here can get pretty boring…"

The Portrait Room was dark. Timeless masterpieces filled the wall. They were bright pictures, displaying scenes of company and glee, crafted by the Renaissance artists. No one visited the pictures except caretakers clearing the dust, foreign dignitaries looking to be impressed, and the Princess in the long hours of the night.

"You know, I've never really seen art before…"

"What do you think?"

"It's nice. It looks very expensive."

"It sounds stupid but I, uh, used to talk to these paintings when I was younger," Anna ran her hand through her hair.

"This castle must have been lonely."

"Yeah…"

The caretakers kept the ballroom lit during the night. The interior could be seen through the tall windows and boasted the extravagance of the ancient Kingdom. It had rested since the night of the coronation. Anna wished for its light to return soon.

They visited the gardens. The area was lush with greenery and flowers and filled with the squeals of little goslings and birds. The decadent organizations and patterns of flowers conveyed the chaotic beauty of nature.

"Elsa and I used to come here and play in the snow all day before… she shut me out. Mama and Papa would sometimes watch from the windows. They wouldn't speak. They just knew that we were happy, and they were happy, and we were going to have a good life together."

Anna's expression broke as the words fell.

"Come on, let's see the rest of the castle."

She showed him the rest of the castle. They ran across the courtyard to visit the Chapel, stoic and magical with its wooden archways and legacy adorned with the crowning place of old rulers.

They ran back to the castle, and Anna took Kristoff to the clock tower, the lighthouse, the balconies, the Council Chamber, ran past her room and Elsa's, and showed him where you could get the best view of the harbor, and his favorite part, the stables.

"So… what do you think?"

"It's big."

"Oh, you'll get used to it soon. I mean, eventually. You don't live here so…" she bit her lip, "Well, I used to get lost when I was a kid, but I spend a lot of time here so I know it quite well."

"Yeah, I can imagine so."

Surrounded by the portraits of old kings, the soft carpet, the exquisite symmetrical designs, and tall ceilings, Kristoff found himself in the wilderness. The dignified paintings and porcelain were foreign to him, but the Old Nordic style was not, and he could find a mixture of the lifestyles to be with Anna. He had already given Anna up once - he wasn't going to let her slip between his fingertips because of petty discontent. With time, he could grow fond of the castle. She was more than worth it.

Anna walked him back to the Great Hall. They held hands.

"Oh man…"

"Huh?"

"I forgot to get climbing supplies for tomorrow and carrots for Sven. I need some rope and a new icepick."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can get them for you in the morning."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"No no, it's fine. I want to get out of the castle more. I'll meet you at the marketplace with them."

"Okay. I'll have to get to work since the festival is over."

"Yeah, and I'll have to go back to… being here." She brought the smile back, "Goodnight, Kristoff."

"Goodnight Anna. I had a good time with you today."

They hugged, and Kristoff left Anna alone in the Great Hall.

* * *

After two wrong turns, he had made through the convoluted corridors and was about to reach the courtyard.

"Kristoff!"

He turned. The Queen was strutting towards him, hair down, dress shining in the candlelight.

"Your Majesty," he knelt.

"I told you that you don't have to do that."

He stood, "I'm sorry it's just…"

"Don't worry. Given everything you've done for Anna, I consider you a friend."

"Thanks, I-"

"Which is exactly why we need to talk. Follow me."

The Queen left Kristoff in the Entrance Hall. He chased her up the stairs, trying to remember his location from the brisk tour Anna had given him. The Queen led him into her study.

"Please take a seat."

Kristoff sat at the coffee table.

"Have some tea."

She took the pitcher off the table and poured him a cup. Kristoff took the cup and held it in front of his face. The steam and fragrance filled the room.

"You know, most Queens wouldn't do that."

"I'm not like most Queens."

She took her seat across from Kristoff. The wind tapped the rooftops. The clock clicked with every move of its hands. Elsa sat, legs crossed, gazing out the window.

"Your Majesty, I can promise you that I will be good to your sister."

"I'm sure you will. Your actions during the Great Freeze more than proved that. That's why I wanted to talk to you." She sat her cup on the table, "I have to leave for a few days. I'm sure Anna told you about the situation in Balestrand."

"She said there was a rebellion, but it was over."

"The fighting is over but the unrest is not. Many of the citizens still fear for the Kingdom. They fear me. I must confront them directly. I will be departing in the morning."

The Ice Harvester stared back at her. "I understand…"

"If I could just show in Balestrand what I showed the people here, that I have control of my powers, maybe they'll be able to trust me, but I doubt it…"

"I'm sure they will."

"I need you to take care of Anna while I'm gone. Spend time with her. She's not going to take it well… especially after recent events."

"Your Majesty, you have my word." He lowered his head, "I hope your travels are safe."

"I knew I could count on you."

The Queen rose. Kristoff followed and she led him to the door.

"And please, call me 'Elsa.'"

"I… thank you, Your- Elsa. Thank you, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Kristoff."

* * *

The soft sunrise met the Queen and Princess as they left the castle. Kai, selected members of the staff, and the security detail followed. The town was calm - sleeping off the past week, dreading the return to the monotony and normalcy of the future.

Merchant vessels, caravels, and warships docked rested at Arendelle's harbor. The servants stored the Queen's luggage on the fastest ship in the fleet, the _Frostskader_. The Guard took their positions on the ship, and everyone longed to embrace the sea except Elsa.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine Anna. The fighting has stopped and the guard will be protecting. If that fails… I have ice powers, remember?" Elsa smiled.

"Yeah. Can't I just go with you?"

"Anna, I'm not putting you at risk. The kingdom needs you more than me right now-"

"That's not true, Elsa. You're the Queen"

"And you're the reason why they support me. You gave them your confidence. You have to keep that. You and Gerda will be in charge of things while I'm gone."

"Listen, Elsa… I never gave these back to you." Anna pulled a bundle of turquoise fabric out of her bag. The gloves. "You should take these with you."

"Anna, but I thought you-"

"I won't be there, and I suppose a little mental boost wouldn't hurt. I just don't want anything to happen to you." She put the gloves in her sister's hands. "But they're mine once you get back."

"Thank you, Anna. It's probably for the best. I'll wear them as little as possible."

"Ugghh… just be careful." Anna buried her face into Elsa's shoulder. Her arms squeezed the Queen. She held her sister tight, yearning for her to stay a moment longer. Her lips curled, her eyes burned. She fought the fear of losing more family to the sea. The thoughts ravaged her optimism - images of the town draped in black, of the citizens slumping through the foggy streets to see the third stone join the empty graves in the valley, of death. She could not bear it again.

The dread materialized, and the tears fell on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Elsa…" Anna pulled away, sniffling. "I… didn't want to make this any harder for you."

Elsa brushed the tears off her sister's quivering face.

"Anna, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to me. You'll see."

Anna forced a broken smile.

Kai tapped the Queen's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we must depart."

"Of course."

Anna lifted her head, "Don't worry about me. I'll… I'll be fine."

"Kristoff and Olaf will be here to keep you company. I'll be back before you know it."

"I promise not to burn down the Kingdom while you're gone."

"Thanks, Anna. I'm going to miss you."

Elsa walked to the boat and up the ramp. Kai followed. The crew pulled the ramp onto the ship.

"Oh, and Anna!"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and make sure that flower you brought me gets watered."

"Will do. Be safe, Elsa!"

Anna stood at the edge of the pier. The sails fell, the ropes pulled, and the boat was drifting away from the earth as it crawled over the waves. Elsa stood at the stern, hand waving. Anna returned the gesture, and stopped when the sails had disappeared on the horizon. Separated again. Her teeth bit her lip to fight the sorrow. She wiped away the last of the tears and left the pier.

She had work to do. There was a nation who needed her support, and a friend who needed her help.

Rope, icepick, and carrots.


	5. Chapter IV - Connections

**Chapter IV - Connections**

Stoneridge sits on a hill. Every morning, a gray layer of fog crawls across the countryside and carpets the ancient city in a fake, industrial smoke. When walking to work in the morning gloom, the only company is the lantern light and your thoughts. The sky is gone, the ground is dull, and companionship is lost in the fog. Feet push forward for the promise of a clear sky at midday and a pocket of coin in the evening. There are few routines as lonely as this journey in the morning haze.

My old shop sat in a profitable location. I knew the right people, said the right words, and had enough luck to land a spot on the busiest street in town. Each morning, I opened my shop as the fog rolled in. I would watch the farmers and laborers slump through the morning air, faces down, tools slung over their shoulders, down the hill and into the fields. When they passed my corner, the yellow lantern light would illuminate their faces, like a candle in the night, detailing every small freckle and wrinkle on their leathered skin, and they slipped into the grey smoke.

I would often stop and watch this moment, this ray of light in the haze. Perhaps that is when my mind began to wander, to draw on the small glimpses of the clear midday sky in the morning fog. It was before I had this accursed gift – this insatiable mourning and praising of my time in Arendelle.

My mind allowed me to march into Arendelle with confidence despite my unfortunate situation. I was lost in a foreign land with nothing but an insecure venture and dreams of a girl. I am still in my dreams, but there's a knife in my chest and each day, its cold razor pierces closer to my heart, and I cling to nothing but my insanity.

* * *

I was lost.

The visit from the Princess left me in a trance. Every time the door cracked open, my heart would jump, and I would pray it was her alluring smile peering through the door. With each visitor, disappointment entered my shop, and I soon accepted the monotony of the day. Yet, my elation marched on. I had encountered royalty, and chances of a second random meeting or uneasy conversation were promising. Until then, the memory of her sun filled hair and warming smile and loving aura was enough to keep my mind in the sky.

The sense of adventure and novelty drove townsfolk to my shop. With every visit, I helped the customer in exchange for a coin and information. The people were hospitable, telling me of the celebration, the Great Freeze, the Queen, and the Princess. It would have taken weeks to extract the same information in Stoneridge, but Arendelle took pride in the wealth and magic of the city. The tongues flowed with ease.

Still, business was slow on the first day. I expected it to be, so I took the time to sort the books – first by genre, then by author – and terminated every last speck of dust that clung to the undersides of tables and between the cracks of the wood.

I closed the shop when the sky returned to its orange hue and the Ice Harvesters hiked home through the streets. I locked the door, leaving my commercial mindset and taking my modest profits. The weight of the coin in my pockets was noticeable yet disappointing – On an average day, I was more successful in Stoneridge.

I found myself torn, longing for success in Arendelle and longing for the stability of home. I could not return to Stoneridge, not at that time, and so I sought to improve my life in the archaic fjords of the North. I need supplies, sellable goods, something to dazzle my customers and keep them returning to my shop. I had no friends in Arendelle, save one shaky royal acquaintance, and the promise of a drunken, retired merchant that a stranger could help me.

The _Searing Seafish _was mellow. Its pink wood and cramped framework brought the promise of rest. A group of laborers sat around a table and ale, the thin woman was taking messy plates from the tables into the storeroom, and the thin man with spectacles was sitting behind the counter.

"Good evening, sir. Did you have a successful day in the town?"

"Yeah." I pulled the bag of coins out of my bag and sat them on the counter. "This should cover the first few nights."

"What did you say you were doing again?"

"I'm a merchant. I've opened a small shop on the outskirts of town."

"Oh, we've gotten several of those during the day. Was today a success?"

"It was hoping for more, but I can't complain."

"All things take time. You'll make it someday."

The thin man rummaged through the sack, confirming the number and authenticity of the coin. He had my trust.

"Yes sir, this will cover it. It was… Rutherford, correct?"

"Yes."

He extended his arm over the counter.

"My name is Sebastian."

I shook his hand, firm and resolute.

"Nice to meet you."

Sebastian took the coins off the counter and shoved them below.

"Over there's Silvia, my sister. We inherited this place from our parents. It was slow, and it still is, but we've able to bring some life to the old place. Keep working and you'll make it."

I thanked him and walked upstairs to the solitary space I could call my own for a handful of coins each day. I unpacked my things from the day. I hung my coat, took off my cap, and washed my face from all worry except whether I would meet the Princess again.

The desk was scattered with notes – drab attempts at my writing, forced and tiresome after my long voyage from the West, which had managed to stay ruffled and on my desk instead of crumpled and in the corner. I pushed the papers aside until I found one untouched by the black ink. I took the pen and began to write.

_Katie,_

_I regret that I have not written you in recent weeks. My current work has undergone numerous complications that have prevented me from remembering the essential… I am looking to reestablish contact with family in my new life._

_Unfortunately, business in Stoneridge was a failure. I lost money and closed the shop. I have relocated my enterprise to Arendelle, a port on the Scandinavian shores of the Baltic. The location is promising, and I expect to be returning a decent profit within a few weeks._

_The Kingdom itself is mesmerizing – a nation reminiscent of the ones we heard in stories as children. Arendelle has risen from an internal crisis (the nature of which you would only believe if you were here) and is now wealthy, prosperous, and powerful. It will make a good home for me. I have had much luck in my first days in Arendelle._

_I hope you are doing well. It would be nice to see you again soon. Perhaps I will be able to visit you in Colvend when time and money allow._

_Your Brother,_

_-Mark_

I sat back in the chair, placed the pen on the table, and left my writer's mind on the page. I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid myself of the struggles of the day and keep my mind focused on the success, and my chance meeting. I replayed my last encounter with Katie, searching for amendments to my letter. At last, I took the pen and scribbled a final note.

_P.S. Have you heard from Gregory? He never replied to my letter…_

I found an envelope in a desk drawer beneath empty files and unused pens. I sealed the letter and left the room. I gave the letter to Sebastian, who said he would get it on the first ship in the morning. I thanked him, returned to my room, and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. It was quiet.

It is my subconscious desire to drive for the unobtainable – the foolish thoughts of returning home to Stoneridge, the difficulty of leading a successful venture in the growing city, the impossibility of connecting with the Princess and her royal blood. And yet, my mind wandered. I was a dreamer. I pushed onwards; fighting against the wind, searching for the right path to prosperity, and blissful ambition disguised the doubt that covered every option. Fate lacked the audacity to stop my stubborn blood.

Lost beneath the disheveled papers on my desk, sat a note. It was my key to success in Arendelle, and I prayed that its contents would mean something to the recipient. I needed all the help I could get.

After pondering the day grew tiresome, I succumbed to the pressing influence of sleep, and walked amongst my dreams.

* * *

The Northern Dawn was early. I left as the sun arrived, with nothing but the uneasy promise of a drunken stranger. It was not the first time I was going into a business accord blind, but I was confident my judgment and intuition would guide me through the arrangement. Luck had given me a chance, and I trusted it.

The docks were busy. While the rest of the town slept, it worked. Laborers were unloading the contents of merchant ships during the night. The men working saw Arendelle's promising future, and they sought to deliver.

I approached one of the gruff men moving crates.

"Excuse me… Hi, I'm really sorry to bother you, I was just looking for someone named 'Bentley'. I don't suppose you-"

"Bentley, eh?"

"Uh, yes."

"He's that formal lookin' fellow down over there. You'll hear 'em barkin' out orders to seafarers."

"Thank you, sir."

Bentley was at the end of the docks. His stout physique was akin to a moneybag, short and boastful. He wore a green jacket that craved to be noble, and his bark was louder than a town crier at noon. Everything about this man, from how he held his chin high to the way he looked down on the taller dockhands when delegating, sent one message – He wanted to win.

His hand held a clipboard and his arms were pointing and waving. He directed the men who were unloading merchandise and goods from a trading vessel. They took crates and blocks of ice and stacked them at the end of the docks in neat piles or took them to another vessel and loaded them for trade in another port.

I walked to him with the letter, my security, held in my hands.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone named Bentley. Uh…"

"Ah, that's me kid." He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Cornelius Bentley, although I doubt anyone's used the first name in six years. How can I help you?"

"I actually had something for you…"

"Thanks. Give it to one of the dockhands, and I'll look at it after I go through these shipments." He broke his gaze. "Mr. Bjorgman! I told you I needed that manifest!"

"Uh, yes sir. Let me find it." The man stopped moving ice and started foraging through a pile of papers resting on a wooden table.

"Can you believe this town makes a killing off ice shipments? I know there's the Queen, but its ice. Apparently, Mr. Bjorgman is the fellow they put in charge of the whole mess."

I held out the letter.

"It's from someone named Cortland."

His darting eyes stopped and focused on the letter.

"Wait, where did you get that?"

"I met Cortland at a tavern in Weselton. He told me to give you this and-"

"Let me see."

He took the letter, tearing it with his quick hands. He held the page close to his darting eyes, shifting across the page and widening as he reached the bottom.

"So ol' Cortland's finally decided to give it up, eh?"

"I… I guess so. He told me he was done with the business life."

"That's unfortunate. The old man and I… we go way back, and I never would have made it here without him."

His gaze drifted to the sea, and we both said a silent prayer for peace in the old merchant's life. There was a strange connection to the somber end of the old merchant's trade. He had given me his entire inheritance because he had drunk too much on that dreary night.

"I was wondering if-"

"Wait a second. You're here seeking a business deal."

"Umm… yes."

"Huh. Well, you have any experience in the trade?"

"I ran a small shop back in Stoneridge."

"So, how did you end up here?"

"I uh, lost the shop. Poor decisions."

"No kidding."

He ran his hand across his chin and gazed around the docks, monitoring the dockhands that were unloading his cargo. His mind was on business, and I had lost it.

"Listen kid. I know Cortland might have thought you would be good in this trade. And you may be. But I don't know enough about you to consider any partnership. I'm sorry."He pulled up his clipboard and flipped through the pages. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

And those words wounded my prideful optimism. I stared at Bentley for a moment, then at the wooden docks, and then to Arendelle. I walked across the pier, pulling at any sign of other opportunities to increase my shop's value. There was nothing.

Bentley's shrill caught me halfway.

"What do you mean we've lost the shipment? We don't just lose shipments."

"It was supposed to arrive a few days ago, but with the Great Thaw, they probably turned around once they saw the ice."

"We've got to find it, or I'll make sure your ice never makes it off this port! I don't care who your royal friends are…

My feet were carrying me to the confused Mr. Bjorgman and the berating Bentley, unsure of any motive. I spoke before the words entered my mind.

"Hey! Calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for-"

"There's no explanation for mistakes. Mr. Bjorgman here needs to get it together or go back home to his little shack in the woods."

"Come on. Leave him alone… I don't want to take this up with the city guard."

Bentley pointed at Kristoff, "If you were anybody else…"

He stormed down the pier and boarded a merchant ship, where he continued barking orders to the poor laborers within.

"Hey, uh… thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm Kristoff."

"Mark."

We shook hands, and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm a uh, Ice-"

"Kristoff!"

The voice was not mine. It was melodic, pleasing, charming, and danced through the swift air with grace and care. It was Anna's.

They hugged and my heart sank. It was an easy connection to make. I was foolish for hoping a girl as dazzling as her would ever fall into my hapless arms.

After two lifetimes, they broke the embrace.

"Anna! Hey! I… this is…"

"Mark! Hey!"

"Uh… hi." My mind scrambled my past knowledge for words, and I stammered with each breath the Princess took.

"She couldn't remember my name when we first met."

"That's because your name is Kristoff… That's like, ten times harder to remember than Mark…" She smiled. "I like it."

"Thanks."

Words struggled to find my tongue. I watched the couple, the union of perfection and normality, the royalty and the ruggedness. I sat torn, scolding myself for my selfishness, but my heart tore for Anna, her perfection, the soft reminder of vulnerability beneath the confidence of her blue eyes… I had fallen for her, there was no regaining my former sanity, and I realized my helplessness when she was beyond my reach.

"Oh! By the way, I love that little shop you own. I'll be going back there more."

"Thanks… It's a little small right now, but hopefully it will grow."

"Trust me. If you're as helpful to everyone else as you were to me, you'll have no problem in this town."

"I suppose you don't have a problem making friends here."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe," said Kristoff, "half the town is in love with her after the Great Thaw."

"No surprise there…"

"Wait. Kristoff." Anna's stepped aside, her eyes widened. She bit her lip. I would die to see that again. "Gerda needs to talk to you about your new position."

"What? Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer? That's not a real thing."

"Oh, of course it is. Just go talk to her later."

"Okay…"

"Now, I've got to go back to running a kingdom."

Kristoff smiled, "Are you really doing anything besides talking to Gerda and eating chocolate?"

"Yes! Of course. I'm also making sure this entire city doesn't burn to the ground by morning."

"Right…"

"Ugh… Stop being so sweet. I've got to go. Good luck with work, Kristoff! See you later, Mark!"

We both waved as she turned and glided across the docks, the town a mere backdrop to her color and resonance. It was euphoric, the emotions I felt, and it wasn't a mere type of attraction, but a soothing sense of belonging when I was near the Princess. She had the ability to take the weary traveler and give them rest…

"I should probably get to work."

"Yeah, me too."

"It was nice meeting you Mark."

We both left the docks, and I went to face the trials of the day.

* * *

Tedium ensued, the second day followed the first with the notable absence of the Princess's grace blessing my shop. It was dull. I was able to help every needy customer, but I wanted to offer something more than the economical and ordinary trinkets and supplies that sat on the counters.

The dreary rooms of the _Searing Seafish _livened up at night when workers came to drink off and eat away the day's labor. Sebastian and Silvia served the crowds together, keeping the drinks full and the room pleasant. A mild chatter filled the room as conversations of the day, night, and life's longing carried into the night.

I sat in the corner, staring at an unoccupied chair across from me and an empty mug on the table. I was lost to the room, but the owners remembered me. Silvia walked over with a steaming pitcher in hand.

"More coffee?"

"Yeah."

She took my mug off the table and filled it with brew darker than the night sky during a full moon.

"You keep this up and you're not going to sleep tonight…"

"Yeah."

"Shout if you need anything else."

She left. I pushed the mug to my lips. I was not accustomed to the colder nights of the North, and it brought me meager amounts of valuable warmth in the evening.

A musician was trying to relive the recent festival, their fingers running across a fiddle and hand jerking the bow over the string. It was a jubilant piece that climbed up arpeggios, down scales, and into the hearts of listeners. Each shift of the fingers and screech of the strings pounded at the soul. The crowd clapped as the song finished and the musician bowed, taking their minds from concentration to cheer before returning to discussion. I fell into the stupor of the room.

"Mark!"

And there, Bentley was working his way through the tables to my solitary corner.

"Mark, thank goodness I found you."

He pulled the chair out and plopped down across from me.

"Bentley, what are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew the Princess of Arendelle?"

Silvia was back at the table.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

"Yes. I want the most expensive bottle of wine you have."

"I don't drink…" I said.

"That'll change. Bring it anyway."

Silvia left the table and disappeared into the storeroom.

"Look. I don't really know her, I just-"

"Come on, I saw you talking with her at the docks. I mean… Princess Anna of Arendelle…"

He sat back in his chair and smiled, laughing as Silvia brought a bottle of wine and sat it on the table. It filled the glass, the first of that night. I seemed to make deals when booze was involved.

"Okay, I know her, I guess, but I just met her yesterday."

"That doesn't matter. Look, my friend, what you have is a way in. You can influence what happens in this town. A small favor can go a long way."

"I'm not sure I follow…"

"Look, kid. Do you know what the secret to this business is?"

"Uh, I imagine it would help to have a good location, and maybe-"

"Connections." He placed a hand on the table. "Connections. Do you know how I get all my merchandise sailing into Arendelle harbor?"

"No…"

"I have connections in Weselton, Corona, The Southern Isles, the rest of Europe, the Caribbean. I'm working on someone in Asia. You name it, I've got someone there. We do each other favors and we all make money. But what I don't have," He took a drink, "Is connections with royal blood."

"I don't know if I have… connections… I met her by luck."

"Don't underestimate the power of luck, my friend. I know people who would kill to have that gift." He Leaned forward and our eyes met. "Look kid. I've changed my mind about you. I think we can help each other out. I'll help you run the shop. We'll fill it with the best goods in all of Europe. People will come, we'll do business, and we both make a good amount of coin. We can grow this together."

"I would like that, but-"

"I know you would. All you have to do is keep doing what you're doing, and try to get as close to the Princess as possible. I'm willing to bet that was your plan anyway."

"Look, I'm not comfortable-"

"We're not doing anything illegal. All we need is a little influence. Advertisement, if you will. Knowing a Princess as popular as her can go a long way."

"Why don't you ask Kristoff?"

"Mr. Bjorgman? Because he's not you." He leaned forward, set the glass on the table, and our eyes met. "Look kid. In your eyes, there's this… lust. We all secretly want something, whether it's wealth, power, or women. And I'm willing to bet which one you want most."

"Okay, I don't know if-"

"You're a shark, kid. I can tell. You were made for this business, even if you don't see it yet. You know what you want, and you're willing to do anything to get it."

I stared at him.

"Look kid, there are two types of people in this world – Dreamers and doers. Which are you?"

"I'll do it. Let's work together."

I raised my mug. He put his hand on his glass.

"First, let me ask you one question – Why are you in Arendelle?"

The question, so obvious yet eluding, had seemed so simple at first, but pondering the words lead to introspection. My old partners forced me out of Stoneridge, but I was in Arendelle to find my purpose. It was once a blank canvas, now dancing with colors from the shop, Bentley's offer, and dreams of a simple life on the fjord. They all fused together into a simple dream of life and a girl.

"I'm here to find my fortune."

"I can drink to that."

Our glasses clinked and the deal was complete. We drank, and the coffee burned as much as the booze. The pattern continued. Life disheartens me before offering salvation. We sat in silence listening to the chatter and banter and soaring dreams of prosperity for our little enterprise.

"I suppose we need a name."

"Yes. You haven't named your new shop, have you?"

"Nope."

"Got any ideas?"

"Uhh… _Rutherford and Bentley's Trading Goods_."

"Heh. That's awful." A chuckle escaped and the myth that this man was business to the core was broken.

"Ha! You have any other ideas?"

"Nope. No one looks at the sign anyways." He took a drink, loosening himself. "Let's go with it."

"Sounds good."

"I'll write some people tonight and get some goods shipped here. In the meantime, I'll find some stuff from the current shipments and bring it by in the morning." He pulled a watch out of his jacket. "It's getting late. I've got to run. I look forward to doing business with you, Mr. Rutherford."

We shook hands. He dropped a pile of coins on the table and left the tavern.

* * *

I sat in the corner as the conversations died and the townsfolk left. There was nothing but Sebastian, Silvia, and the crackling fireplace. The refills of coffee made the black liquid as bottomless as my thoughts, and by the end of the night, I was running off caffeine and optimism. I had found my path to success in Arendelle, bestowed upon me by a drunken merchant. It was my gift from fate, and I had enough time to befriend the Princess.

The door opened for one last visitor that night. Anna walked in head starting around the room as the door closed. She was the color in the wooden room, her green dress and strawberry blonde hair reflecting the dancing glow of the orange flames. Her cute freckles textured her skin, and her curious smile brightened the room.

"Your Highness!"

Sebastian bowed, forgetting about the plate he was carrying. It hit the floor and shattered across the hardwood. I was on my feet, and the owner was on the ground grabbing the miniature shards.

"Oh dear…"

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Your Highness. We'll have this cleaned up very soon."

She bent down and joined his hands, subjecting herself to the peasantry of the task.

"Oh no, My Lady. Don't…"

"It's fine. Here you go!" She handed him the shards of porcelain amidst his frantic apologies. "I'm just another customer tonight."

"But… I-"

"Princess's orders!"

"As you wish, My Lady."

Sebastian snuck one last bow and went back to cleaning tables.

"Mark!"

"Princess-"

"Oh, I told you to call me Anna…"

"Oops. Hey Anna." The simple greeting was uncomfortable in my mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, actually."

My heart shot up and my stomach dropped and I had to remind my brain to keep the blood flowing.

"Well, that, and it's really boring in the castle, and Kristoff has already left for the night, so I decided to walk around town."

"Don't the guards..."

"Oh, they're fine. You wouldn't believe the stuff they let me do before my sister's coronation." She glanced at the door. "Actually, they're probably watching this place. Right now. I dunno. Let's sit!"

We retreated to the nearest table. Sebastian came over and asked if we wanted anything to drink, reminded Anna it was on the house, but we both declined.

"So, Kristoff told me about how Bentley was about to slice his head off or something, but you stepped in. I just wanted to thank you for that."

"Thanks. It was nothing."

"Kristoff said Bentley is… competitive and it could have gotten out of hand. Of course, he couldn't do anything really bad because I'm me, you know, and he's smart enough to realize that hurting Kristoff's business would uh, not be smart."

She bit her lip, and I was lost in a trance. I was sitting in a tavern with royal beauty, and I strove to remember every second of this meeting.

"So this is a tavern, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm… I've never been to one before. It seems nice."

"Wait, you've never been to one of these before? I mean, you're a Princess, but…"

"Oh, I spent most of my life around the castle. But this seems exciting."

I laughed, "Just don't come here on week nights unless you want to dodge fights and drunks... But I think you would just have to worry about half the tavern begging you for a dance."

My mind was idle, preoccupied with the girl in front of me.

She laughed, "It's hard enough just trying to get through the streets!"

I saw the sadness through her smile, her beautiful smile. She was looking for a dash of normalcy in a life of royalty. She wanted a friend, and I could be that for now.

Anna asked about my travels before I came to Arendelle. I told her of my simple childhood in Stoneridge, how I opened my old shop as a teen, and came to Arendelle when the opportunity arose. I left out the nasty parts, particularly the beating and deals I endured. She listened to every second of it, her mind lingered on the words, and her eyes concentrated on my own and never lost focus.

It was that night when I learned of her childhood of neglect and abuse, and I wanted nothing more than to reach across the table, embrace her, hold her warmth and let her hold mine, but my reluctance and anxiety kept me pinned to the chair.

"Anyways, I was just bored and Elsa is away so I wandered here and decided to thank you. Uh… thanks." She smiled. "I need to get back to the castle before Gerda sends the guard to break in the door and drag me home. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"I hope you do. Uh, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Mark."

She left the tavern. I stood from the table, high on optimism and drunk on love.

* * *

"She's really sweet, isn't she?" said Sebastian.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, you got a letter earlier today. I slid it underneath your door."

"Thanks, Sebastian. I should get some sleep."

"Let me know if you need anything, sir. Sleep well."

I trudged up the steps to room 207. The letter was laying in the entryway. I laid it on my desk, took off my jacket, and cleaned up for bed. I gazed out the window. The city had lost its celebration, but not its life. The yellow lantern light still dotted the streets below the teal and green auroras dancing in the sky. It rested in the hills with the stars above.

I sat at my desk. The letter had no address, no name – the solitary marking was an imposing red seal. Its nature was odd, yet my fingers broke the seal and slipped in the envelope. The message was on formal stationery with gold decoration, and the note consisted of brisk, black ink and a simple message.

_Welcome to Arendelle. You should not have ran. One month._

_-Old Friends_

I stood up and dropped the note. It plagued the desk more than my dismal writings and outlines. It was a knife, plunged in my chest and keeping me from reaching the fresh air, the prosperity of Arendelle. I sank into my bed, panicking over the thoughts of slow deaths and years of torture. They had people everywhere – they knew my whereabouts, my connections… connections. I prayed they didn't learn whom I had been talking with. And I would not allow it to come to that.

There was no running from the past, from mistakes. Only acceptance. I curled in my bed and brought my hands to my face as my lips quivered and I fought the panicked fear. The business was unforgiving, and I had now made two mistakes.

I needed money, and I needed it fast. Connections. There was a way to do it.


	6. Chapter V – Viking Funeral

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am very sorry that it has been so long since my last update. External time constraints forced me to take a break from writing. Thankfully, my schedule now allows me to continue this story with weekly updates throughout the fall. I suspect to be writing this story for quite some time, as it will be a long one!**

**I want to thank all of my readers for their support and their encouraging favorites, follows, and reviews! Also, another big thanks to ArendelleKnight for continued help with editing these chapters before they are released. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter V – Viking Funeral**

The _Frostskader_ cut through the Baltic. It bounded over waves and the water clung and splashed against the hull with each dive into the sea. The satin sky held itself above the white sails. The wind ripped through the rigging and above the waves, fabric flapping in the air. The day was clear and the wood baked in the sun.

The abyssal waters pushed against the hull, but the Queen placed her faith in the steadfast hands above her to guide the ship. The cabin swayed with the sea. The candles crackled and the pens rolled on the desk. The room was dim, dark, red wood and scarlet carpet and gold trim. Below the crew, above the storage and between the armaments, The Queen's Quarters were lonely. The solitude welcomed her like an old friend.

They had traveled south and followed the land as it bent north. The Queen watched the thin line of green rise and drop on the horizon from a small window. The fjords cut into the mountains, into her lands. It was an impressive sight, to see how far Arendelle's dominion stretched. Elsa had studied the maps and read the books, but travels could make her a savant of the kingdom.

Elsa stacked the papers and reports and missives on her desk. The words burned into her memory, haunting and torturing her mind. She could do nothing but accept Time's slow march and inevitability, and wait for the _Frostskader_ to reach Balestrand. Elsa stood up and walked to the window and looked at the shinning waters and infinite skies. The world was empty. She opened her dresser, grabbed the gloves and slipped them over her fingers. She left the room.

Above deck was quiet except for the wind. Sailors sat on the railings and in the mast, talking of the myths and legends of the sea, decorating personal stories with their own fantasies and drunkenness. The guards saluted as she passed. Elsa stood on the bow, starboard side, leaning over, arms on the railing.

"Enjoying the voyage, Your Majesty?"

"Hey Kai…"

He stood next to the Queen.

"I enjoy it, but the rocking is unsettling."

"Your mother never liked it either. Your father, however, found it quite fun to converse with the crew. He even shared a few drinks with them.

"Did you often travel with them?"

"Only on sensitive matters, such as this. It was always a pleasure to work for them. They were caring and friendly. Our relationship always seemed like a partnership and not a pact between royalty and servant."

Elsa watched the sun as it hung in the afternoon sky. Beyond the loneliness and the waves, the scene was peaceful.

The wind grew and the boat tilted. Elsa clung to the rails. A sailor shouted into the air, men pushed ropes and spun the wheel. The masts turned and the deck leveled. Kai laughed.

"Your Majesty, I told you these were the finest sailors in Arendelle."

"I really hate sailing."

The seafarers of the North respected the sea and the men who lay at the bottom. The stars as their guide and their knowledge as their shield, the Norsemen were the finest sailors in the world. Other men learned to traverse the sea, but they lived with the sea. The tradition was as old as the stones and mountains that watched over the kingdom.

"Well, I'm pleased to inform you that we will be arriving in Balestrand shortly."

"What will happen when we get there?"

"We must meet with General Hermansen. He's been keeping the town under control since the rebellion ended. He will have more insight on the situation."

"I hope so… I will enjoy speaking with him."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Afterwards, there will be some sort of public appearance for the townsfolk. Show them you have control of your powers. Maybe give a speech or two…"

Elsa rubbed her gloved fingers.

"It's nothing big. Just do what you did in Arendelle. Once they see the benefits of your powers-"

"There are no benefits of my powers. My powers are what got us in this situation."

"Anna wouldn't like you saying that."

"No, she wouldn't."

Elsa left Kai standing on the bow and went back into the Queen's Quarters and closed the door. She threw off her cloak and sat at her desk. The papers were still staring back up at her, words illuminated by the faint glow of the candlelight. She rubbed her eyes and stood up and collapsed on the bed.

It was all too much. The rebellion, the papers, the kingdom. She had dreaded Coronation Day, the inevitable responsibility that Fate had dealt her. It was cruel. She chuckled. It could be worse. Anna could be stuck with this curse. No, rather Elsa than her sister. She looked up at the ceiling and felt the steady rock of the boat as her mind fell devoid of thought.

She succumbed to sleep, her savior.

* * *

The smoke rose and smelt of death. The columns rose from their orange bases into the grey sky and covered the charred, black fields. The blood of brothers sowed and Death reaped the farmland to the east of Balestrand. Beyond the walls, the killing and the warring of the nation tainted the ground.

Captain Gabriel Alvarsson walked across the fields. The stiff tips of black grass crumpled beneath his boots. His right hand rested on the hilt of a sheathed broadsword, and his jaw rose above the smoke. He had a thick brow and dark eyes, and his hair matched the blackness of war and the burn marks on his silver armor and purple cape and bloody hands.

He walked down the fields and into the valley. The fields were quiet besides the crackling of distant flames, the howling of the wind, and the crashing of the stream below. It was a pleasant day. The morning rain hung in the evening air, and rays of sun were breaking through the gray clouds and smoke. The wind smelt of the sea, free and longing. Wars ruin the best of days.

The Captain walked over the bodies, clad in both green and brown, to the river. The river washed the red downstream but the memory was vibrant, and no angler or child would ever come here for peaceful solitude again.

A cabin sat on the riverbank. A cobblestone walkway stretched down the valley and twisted with the land until it reached the door. The cabin was desolate, destroyed by the rage of the nation's dissenters. The wall adjacent to the water had collapsed, and the burnt logs rested in the shallows. The roof was fragile and brittle. Half of it covered the cabin and the rest strewn across the floor. Remains filled the ground surrounding the cabin. Wood shards. Broken vases and plates. A doll missing an eye and arm from the fire. Pictures that lost their meaning in the flame.

The Captain walked around the dead house, kicking the remains aside and examining the crisp wood. The whole war was a waste. It was a useless conflict.

"Captain! Sir!"

The Captain turned from the dead house. A soldier was stumbling down the hill. Crossbow over his back, helmet in his arms. His chest was heaving and there were bags under his eyes. Jaw covered with scruff unchecked since the fighting.

"Captain… Sir. I… I have news!"

The soldier brought his hand in saluted to his sweaty brow. The Captain waved him off.

"What is it, Matthew?"

"It's the Queen, sir. She just arrived."

"Thank you. I'll go back into town soon."

"Sir?"

"Yes Matthew?"

"Do you think it's over?"

The Captain turned and looked back to the dead house. The deformed frame sat at a prime location – at the bottom of the valley, on the river side, looking at the green mountains that rose from either side of the fields.

"This village doesn't have any blood left to spill. It's over here."

"But sir, is it all over?"

The Captain's dark eyes met the bright eyes of the soldier.

"We have a Queen who can freeze the summer. Of course it's not over."

The captain turned back to the dead house and looked through the window. The interior was rotten from the flames. It was a tragic loss from the battle – a mere bystander who sat at the bottom of a valley and in the middle of a battlefield. The memories, the family, were gone with the smoke. The crippled house sat, waiting to collapse and rejoin the soil from which it came.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Matthew?"

"Did you know the family who lived here?"

"No." He walked towards the house. "It was a poor family. Everyone who has ever lived here has been poor. But it is a good place to live. You have the stream and good soil to grow crops. It is solitary and cozy out here in the mountains. It's… a good place to grow a family."

"I suppose so. But I imagine the winters would be hard, havin' to walk all the way up the hill to reach town."

"It is. My father would often make the trek alone when I lived here as a child. But he loved the cold, and so do I."

"Oh…"

"I'll get someone to clean this place up later. We need to go back to town."

"I… yes sir."

The soldier nodded and followed the captain up the cobblestone path and across the burnt fields.

* * *

The _Frostskader_ spotted Balestrand when the sun was red on the ridge. It woke Elsa and brought her above deck.

Balestrand was small, rustic, lost in the Old Ways. The town was scattered, lacking a clear layout or design. It was a conglomerate mess of wooden houses and towers and trading posts, each with a yellow glow from the windows and white smoke from the chimneys. The town stretched beyond the earth and wooden platforms held buildings over the water. The green and purple banners were burnt and black. It was colorless.

General Hermansen met the Queen and her company on the wharf. His beard was grey but his hair still had streaks of black. Wrinkles clung to his skin and the scars outlined his past triumphs. His armor was barren and scarred, and a patch of sun caught the polished silver medals on his chest. Everything about him was old except his sea green eyes.

He bowed to the Queen and shook her hand.

"General Hermansen, I've heard many great things about you."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty. I hope the sea was farin' you well."

"It was. Thank you."

"What do you think of this little corner of the Kingdom?"

"It's… traditional. I must say it's a bit different than I imagined."

"Once you get over the smell o' fish and that stink from the smithy, it's not so bad."

The Queen and Kai and their guards followed General Hermansen across the pier and into the town. The ground was a mixture of mud, water, garbage and decay from the fighting. Puddles still had a red tint – dirt and blood. The people sat in the decrepit streets. They watched, grasping their bandages and mourning their losses, as the Queen and her company strode through the vile streets.

The company stood tall above the crumbling structures and kneeling peasants. But the Queen kept her chin level, concerning, appealing, welcoming. She had traded her normal attire for the Ice Dress, which the sunlight that stretched through the clouds. The appearance was vital.

There was a chapel in the middle of town. Its layout matched the one in Arendelle but its appearance was cold, antique, omniscient. The wood was dark and the roof matched the texture.

Elsa stopped in front of the chapel.

"That looks like Arendelle's Chapel. Is this the one Arendelle's Chapel was modeled after?"

"Arendelle's Chapel was modeled after this one. Some great, crazy, Norse hero built this one centuries ago. It was… It was… Alvrid… Alfird or something-or-another."

"I've never read anything about him…"

"If you ask me, it's jus' a bunch of crazy legends. Life up here can get a little boring. Gotta do something to keep yourself sane."

"Arendelle certainly isn't boring, but sometimes I wish it was."

"Well at least you don't have an angry mob tryin' to kick in your door and toss your head out in the streets. That's been me the past few days."

"Uh… True…"

General Hermansen nodded and continued down the streets. Kai stood next to Elsa.

"Your Majesty, we'll double the guard on your quarters tonight."

"Thanks Kai."

Elsa followed General Hermansen through the twisted streets to the Keep. It was in the center of town above the clutter – a stone structure that housed the garrison of troops. It was old and medieval, rough from the barren wilderness that surrounded the village. Resolute, strong amongst the flimsy structures of the town.

They entered the keep through two heavy, wooden doors pushed open by the watch. The inside was dark and cold, illuminated by torchlight. Rooms were small and littered with swords, banners, bows and shields. The walls were a mixture of rock and sediment mortar, strong, thick and cold.

Deeper into the labyrinth, the company found the Great Hall. They sat at the tables that lined the room. The Great Hall was long and tall, and the tables stretched from the doorway to the empty throne. There were no windows. The artificial glow of torches and a fireplace lit the room. The fire reflected off the sets of armor and swords and shields that lined the wall. Past memorabilia and lost treasures of the ancients decorated the stone from floor to ceiling.

All of Balestrand was stuck in time, longing for the Old Ways, unable to accept the new culture and exuberance of Arendelle and the Western nations. They believed in the strength of one's arm and the sweat of one's brow - These were the staples of life, which lead to success in the fields and valor on the battlefield. The Nordic heroes thrived in Balestrand. It was their heaven, where they sat around ale and sung the songs of old.

Servants brought mugs of tea. Elsa and Kai drank. General Hermansen watched the tea stare back at him.

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind me askin', is it true?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know…"

Elsa sighed. She rose her hand. A flash, and snowflakes spiraled from her palm and to the ceiling.

"Huh. Not sure how folks will respond to that. Got any plans?"

"I was hoping to address the city. Try to convince the people that I'm not a threat and I have full control over my powers."

"Well, I can get you an audience, that's what you're askin'. And whole lot of guards."

"That will suffice."

"Jus' keep in mind that this is still a war zone. The people here… the smell of rotten flesh and the sight of blood paintin' the streets is still fresh on their minds."

"Of course. Thank you for your advice, General."

They sat in silence, listening to the crackle of the fire and drinking tea. The Keep was cold. Alone. Similar to Elsa's Ice Palace. The solitude, hiding in the mountains in a forgotten town, was pleasant. It was a nice break from the clutter and the turmoil of Arendelle. Anna could never stand it.

"You know. I think I'm about done with this."

"The… tea?"

"No, all of this. I mean, I've been fightin' and leadin' men to their deaths for about fifty years now. I'm old, Your Majesty. I love this kingdom, and I love this nation, but I think it might be time for me to put down my sword."

"I understand. I'm sure there are plenty of contenders who can fulfill your position, should you chose to resign. Right, Kai?"

Kai rummaged through his bagand through a stack of papers.

"Uh… Right."

General Hermansen looked down at his tea. The cup was full. He laughed.

"Nah, I'll keep this position, but it's tiresome. I wonder what ol' Arnbjorn would think of me now…"

"Who?"

Kai nudged Elsa.

"General Alvarsson."

"Oh."

General Hermansen looked up from his tea.

"You know, that old fool and I met when we were goin' through training all those years ago. Your father had just been born. After our official induction, we both went to an old tavern and drank until the bartender cut us off. We made an agreement to die on the battlefield together. Looks like I haven't held up my end of the bargain."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, if there's anything I or my servants can-"

"There's a whole damn lot you could do. But we've all lost things. You know what that's like. This town needs time… That's all…"

"I suppose there will be a burial ceremony?"

"Yeah. Later tonight on the shore. It's one of those traditional, Norse burials. The people like to send their warriors out like that.

"He had a son, correct? I heard about his triumph on the battlefield."

"Yeah. Gabriel Alvarsson. I sent for him before you arrived. Kid's a military genius. The people look up to him. When he lead the charge against the rebels… I've never seen my men fight like that. They were out for blood, and so was he."

"He sounds like someone we could use."

"He is. You'll probably be seein' him around here soon."

The Queen and the General drankuntil their cups were dry and Kai examined papers.

The torchlight started to die, and the company left when the servants came in to reignite the flame.

* * *

Elsa sat on a wooden chair in the barracks. There was a small table in front of her, decorated with pastries and tea atop silver plates. Across the table sat an empty chair. Kai was next to her. She took off her gloves and ate one of the pastries. She held the gloves in her hands, then folded them and sat them under her chair. It would be a quick meeting. She could do it.

A knock on the door. It opened. The Knight strode across the room. Elsa stood and offered her hand. He took his hand off the hilt of his sheathed broadsword and shook the Queen's gentle hand. They sat.

"Captain Gabriel Alvarsson. It is pleasant to meet you."

"Likewise, Your Majesty."

"I understand that your bravery on the battlefield ensured the safety of Arendelle and Balestrand. You will be commended for your valor and dedication to this nation."

"I was simply doing my job, Your Majesty."

"And you did it well."

"Of course."

Gabriel's eyes were straightforward, dark. They hid his inner secrets and propelled his stone demeanor. His armor was clean, bloodless, but the scratches and burns and dents from the battle were still there. The scars gave warriors pride. They were resilient despite the onslaught.

"I am very sorry for your loss. If there's anything we can do for you, please let me know."

"Thanks. But I'm okay."

"Actually, there is something I would like to offer."

Elsa took a drink. Gabriel watched her put the porcelain cup back on the table.

"We've reviewed several prestigious members of Arendelle's military, and my servants and I have decided that you would be the best candidate to fulfill your father's position as a General."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am honored by this decision."

"If you accept, you will be brought back to Arendelle so the proper ceremonies can take place."

"As you wish."

"And since General Hermansen is nearing the end of his career, he has offered to stay here. You will be in command of the garrison in Arendelle."

His eyes broke their stare, shifting around the room.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, Balestrand is my home. I must help my people recover from this travesty."

"My advisors have assured me that the fighting her is over, and-"

"The fighting is over, for now, but Balestrand is in ruins. I cannot leave now."

"I… understand. But Arendelle needs your service. We're at a time of political turmoil and this is not the time to appear weak."

"Arendelle will be fine. Our military is strong."

Elsa sat back, cup of warm tea in her hands.

"I want to believe that. Part of me does, but I don't know…"

"I can assure you that we are doing everything we can to keep Arendelle safe."

"I know. At least consider the proposition, will you?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

Captain Alvarsson stood,bowed, and walked to the door.

"Captain Alvarsson?"

"Your Majesty?"

"I'll… see you at the funeral."

He bowed again, and opened the door, and left the room. Elsa drank in solitude as it shut. The tea was warm and her fingers tingled.

The door reopened and Kai entered. He sat across from Elsa and poured some tea into an empty cup.

"How did it go?"

"I don't know. He's thinking about it."

"Leaving one's people is never an easy thing to do."

"I know, but Arendelle needs him."

"If necessary, I'm sure we can find other candidates."

"I don't want other candidates. I want the best, and both you and General Hermansen made it quite clear he's the best."

"Your Majesty, I agree that our military must remain strong, but-"

"Of course it must!" Elsa threw up her hands. "We just had a rebellion almost destroy one of our ports. The entire world has its eyes on Arendelle, on their Snow Queen, wondering if the nation will collapse from internal strife or if they'll have to come here and do it themselves. My powers are a burden on this world. Unstable."

"Elsa…"

"Look, he's the best of the best… or so you tell me. If anything happens, anything at all, I want nothing less than the best protecting Arendelle and my sister during-"

The fear. It tensed her veins and pressured her bones. It shot from her right palm. A light. A blast. A shatter. The cold. The plates flew off the table and onto the floor. Shards of broken glass and ice covered the floor.

Kai stood. His tea spilled

"Your Majesty! Please… let's just sit down."

Elsa was on the floor, scrambling. Her shaking hands grasped gloves. She slipped them over her fingers.

Kai was at her side. He helped her back into her chair.

"I'm… fine." Elsa stood and faced Kai. "I need some time to think. Thank you for meeting with me."

"Yes. Of course, Your Majesty. I will see if we can encourage Captain Alvarsson to accept."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything-"

"No. Thank you Kai."

He glanced at the Queen, and left the room, closing the door. His eyes and heart wished to stay, but he was a servant – he would grant the Queen her wishes.

Elsa sat looking down at her fingers, rubbing the turquoise cloth that masked her fear. The Ice Dress, crown, confident demeanor. It was all a façade, one built in isolation, broken for her sister, and rebuilt for the people of Balestrand. It was exhausting to maintain. And she didn't notice until the tears froze to her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, Gabriel."

"General Hermansen."

Gabriel saluted the old man.

"Oh, save it, would ya? Not sure how much longer I'll be alive anyways."

The General placed his hand on the Captain's shoulder and led him through the hall.

"Come on, let's share a drink. Soldier to soldier."

"Sorry, but I have to prepare for the funeral…"

"Oh, you'll have time."

They left the keep and walked into the town. The sky was dark, the moon was large, and the stars were sparse. Occasional torches lit the way through the town, glowing and welcoming in the patches of the night.

The soldiers entered a rigid old tavern on the seaside and sat at a small table in the corner. General Hermansen called the bartender, who brought mugs of ale. General Hermansen ripped the mug off the table and downed it. Gabriel followed.

"So tell me. Did the Queen offer her fancy proposition?"

"Yes."

"You should take it."

"I may decline. I cannot leave Balestrand like this."

Hermansen laughed.

"You're too much like your father."

He drank his cup clean and raised it over his head.

"Hey! Can I get another?"

The bartender rushed over and filled his cup. He was back to drinking.

"Oh, don't be so uptight. It's a good thing, bein' like your father. That man was bravest man I ever knew. Stubborn. But brave. You should accept the position."

"I know I should. It's what the Queen wants."

Hermansen leaned forward, mug in hand, pointing at Gabriel's chest.

"Yeah, you should. But not because it's what the Queen wants – because it's what Arendelle needs."

"Yes, but I'm sure there are many who are more qualified than me."

"Yeah, there are. But they aren't you. Listen, I saw the way you handled those rebels. I thought your father's death would cripple you. Heck, it crippled me. But nah, you just raised your sword and lead the men straight into Death's embrace. I don't know what you have. I don't think you know what you have. But whatever it is, Arendelle needs it right now… If you ask me, all of Arendelle is about to face Death's embrace."

And Gabriel had nothing to say to that. He sat there, sipping the ale, recollecting on the past days with the General's words echoing through his head.

"Gabriel, you do know there'll be a war eventually, right?"

"Yes, I suppose there will be."

"And when that time comes, there's no one else I would rather have my men follow. The son of an old friend and a brilliant tactician."

"Okay. I'll swear my allegiance and command to the Queen."

"No, you'll swear your allegiance and command to Arendelle."

"My sword belongs to both."

Hermansen leaned forward.

"Listen, Gabriel. We both know what's comin' for this nation. It's the only reason I haven't gone and resigned from my position… And when it does come, you have to keep Arendelle's needs above the Queen's."

"Of course."

"Good. Let's drink."

The mugs clinked in the air and the two finished their drinks. Hermansen left a few gold coins on the table and the soldiers left the tavern. There was a slight drizzle in the air, and the clouds blocked the stars in the sky.

"You know, I just want to say how proud I am for you."

"Thank you, sir."

"You don't need to 'sir' me. We're friends, and soon we'll be equals."

The old man opened his arms and embraced Gabriel. The moment was short."

"I'm drunk, but it still seems strange to lose you and your father within a few days…"

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?"

"Yeah." Hermansen's sea green eyes surveyed the town. "Yeah, this is a good place to die."

* * *

The town gathered at the seaside. Peasants, soldiers, all took time from their mourning to mourn the lost General Alvarsson. The soldiers had shined their swords and cleaned their garb. Citizens draped themselves in blacks and grays, matching the dying nature of the town. Balestrand and its people admired his courage, respected his valor, and wished the old warrior fortune in the afterlife. He was a valiant soldier – a true warrior of the North, unlike the Queen. Fate, not labor, gave her strength.

Citizens bore long torches, clinching the wood and holding the flame high above their heads. The lights came across the town, wandering through the streets and hills, and merged at the seaside. There was a new sky, red, whimpering, united. Flame engulfed Balestrand, but the red glow was the brightest the town had seen since the sunny days before the rebellion. There was hope lost in the night and the tears. The community stood together to honor the man who saved their lives beneath an artificial starlight.

The boat was small. It sat idle in the water. A single mast rose from the center, carrying a brown sail. The General lay on blankets and a pillow of flowers at the stern. Hair groomed, sword clasped to his chest. His armor was silver, decorated with a golden crocus on the breastplate. He was ready for battle, and as regal as the King of Arendelle.

Elsa stood with Kai and her guard distanced from the crowd, at Kai's suggestion. They had watched the town gather, reach the boat, and raise their torches to the sky.

"Is this common in Balestrand?"

"No, Your Majesty. It seems the people only do this for their bravest warriors. There has only been a handful of Viking Funerals since your father became King."

"I suppose if anyone deserves it, it's General Alvarsson."

"Indeed."

"You know… I'm not sure how I feel about all of this."

"Neither am I. The priest threw a bit of a fit, but I don't think the people care."

At last, there was a call and the sails opened. The wind carried the ship away from the shore. It crept through the waves and the orange glow on its sail faded, lost in the darkness. The people stood on the sand and watched it leave the Earth - days after the General had entered the heavens.

A lone silhouette stepped through the crowd, black and dark in the orange glow. He was carrying a bow. It was Gabriel Alvarsson. A soldier approached him and dipped his torch. Gabriel drew an arrow from the leather quiver slung over his back. He brought the arrow to the torch, the flame jumped to the tip, and he notched the arrow. Bow drawn back, string tight, aiming for the moon. A flick of the wrist and the arrow was a flaming bolt over the water.

The arrow hit the sail. The flame spread, consuming the thick material. It jumped to the mast and to the bow and to the stern, and the entire boat was a bonfire on the water. The mast fell first, crumbling the bow as it splashed into the sea. The ship split, bow shattered and in the water, and the stern capsized and sunk into the sea. On the water, there was dark smoke and a starless night.

The town stood, huddled in their pile of light, until weary souls extinguished their flame and left the crowd. Small pockets turned from the seaside and drifted into town, and soon the fire was gone and it was a dark night in Balestrand. The town went to sleep.

Gabriel stood on the sands as the crowd dispersed, never looking back to see those who left early or wished to stay with him. He turned from the water and approached the Queen. He knelt, drawing his sword, lowering his head, and offering his sword with both hands.

"My sword has been, and will forever be yours. I accept your offer. I will lead the armies of Arendelle as General."

"Excellent. We will leave for Arendelle tomorrow."

She dismissed him and watched him trudge into the night. Then she returned to the Frostskader and went to sleep.

* * *

"You ready?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. It's just like in Arendelle."

Elsa threw off the gloves. She was wearing the Ice Dress, hair braided along her back, sprinkles of snowflakes in her golden hair. She was the Snow Queen.

"People of Balestrand. By the grace of God, I give you this nation's magical ruler – Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The doors creaked open and Elsa stepped into the courtyard. The priest, finished with his announcement turned to the Queen. Gabriel to her right; General Hermansen to her left. They strode down the steps to meet the crowd. Their faces were dirty, stern, and hardened. No smiles, no cheers. Balestrand. The world beyond Arendelle.

Elsa raised her hand and ice flew through her fingertips. The formations danced in the sky and elicitedcries of wonder from the children, but the town was still cold, frightened. She brought both her hands together and a snowflake formed in the sky and burst into a winter flurry with soft snow falling onto the crowd.

Men and women held their children close, took off their caps and stared up at the sky.

Heads turned and the crowd murmured.

"You monster! You've come here to freeze Balestrand over, just like Arendelle!"

The guards moved to the voice in the crowd. Elsa stopped them. It was no use - the people would not fall for the illusion, and the world fell on her shoulders. The town offered no sentiment, only fear and hate and war. Elsa could go back to Arendelle, wait it out, but in time, the dissent would find its way to her doorstep.

Hermansen turned to the Queen.

"Let's just leave. Balestrand is a lost city, anyways. There's nothin' left here."

"Your Majesty, I think it is best we follow the General's advice."

Elsa obeyed the soldiers and turned and jogged up the stair into the keep. The doors shut. Kai was there, standing with the servants.

"Your Majesty! What happened?"

"Exactly what we thought would happen."

"That bad?"

Enough of this. Elsa threw on the gloves.

"I didn't even get to the speech. I can't show my face in public without being called a monster."

"Now, that's just not true, Your Majesty. Your gift-."

"It's true here. My curse has caused nothing but problems. Next week, it will be some other fringe town. And the week after that another. Soon, all of Arendelle won't be able to stand the sight of me."

"Your Majesty, I assure you that we can fix this."

This whole thing is a mess, Kai. Let's just go home. I want to see Anna."

"I can have the ship ready at a moment's notice."

* * *

It was midday when Elsa, Kai, General Hermansen, Gabriel, Matthew and the Queen's guard met on the pier next to the _Frostskader_.

Hermansen shook the Queen's hand.

"Your Majesty, it was a blessing to have you here, though I wish your trip was more successful…"

"As do I… Please, do whatever you can to keep this town safe."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I think the fightin' may be over for a month or so. If it comes back, we'll be ready."

Matthew shook Elsa's hand and joined the General.

"That's right, Your Majesty. Balestrand is safe with us."

The two soldiers approached Gabriel, shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"If you don' mind, can we get a moment with the Captain? Just a little farewell, soldier to soldier."

"Of course."

Elsa and Kai went to the end of the pier and stood overlooking the water. It was cloudy, gloomy, and calm. Birds flew over the ocean. A good day for sailing.

"Kai… I just wanted to thank you and apologize. I've been… harsh and blunt the past few days."

"Your Majesty, it is my job to help you through the darkest of days, and I'm glad I can help you. There is no need to apologize."

"I know. It's just… after my isolation, it's so strange having people there… people…"

"Caring for you?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I've worked with this family since your grandfather was King. I never got the chance to really have a family of my own, but I'm okay with that. You and Anna, your father and your mother, you are my family."

"Thanks Kai, you're too sweet."

She hugged the stout man. She had known him since childhood, and maybe he had longed to see Elsa triumph over fear just as much as Anna had. They could find a way to ensure the safety of Arendelle. Elsa knew it.

All these people looking after her. They were few but strong in spirit. Elsa could find some solace and comfort in her companionship with the servant, the family friend. It could never compare to the one she longed to be with most.

"Your Majesty, it looks like we are ready to depart."

Elsa and Kai boarded the Frostskader, followed by Gabriel and the guard. The sailors lowered the sails and the ship had departed. General Hermansen and Matthew stood on the pier, waving until they become specks on the horizon. Balestrand was gone, left to its fate.

They were back in the open world. Gabriel disappeared below deck. The waves grew and the boat rocked. Done with the hectic tasks of departure, the sailors sat on the railing and sang a song with their drunken slurs. The Frostskader had a new life – full of joy and tact as she sailed across the horizon.

"You know, I really hate sailing."

Kai nodded. Elsa walked to the stern and put her hands on the rail and leaned over sea. A breeze in her hair, the smell of salt in the sky, and a warm summer's day to brighten the mood.

Home. She could not stay away for long, and she was okay with that.


	7. Chapter VI - Deuteronomy

**Chapter VI - Deuteronomy**

He was an old man who had followed the same routine every Sunday for thirty-seven years. He woke in the dying moonlight and fixed himself a fresh brew of coffee. The Sunday coffees were the best because he could sit on the porch and watch the sunrise as he drank. Other days, he would drink in the dark while walking to the palace.

He watched the waves roll across the sea. He had once been a young lad who lived by his own rules and dreamt of sailing across the globe in search of exotic lands, fortune and glory. When he was twenty-one and old enough to join the deep-sea crews, a storm capsized his ship and he passed out in the water. He awoke on an abandoned beach next to empty nets and broken wood, and he decided it was time to start going to church. He gave up his foolish dreams and found work in the King's court.

Martha awoke to find Jonas sitting on the porch, reclining in the old wooden chair, rolled up sleeves, barefooted, taking in the morning sky. She went out to the porch and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Sleep well, dear?"

"Very well."

"Is the coffee good?"

"Always."

They went inside to wake the kids and put them in their Sunday best. As they prepared, the clouds rolled in and it began to storm. It was a light drizzle, but the gloominess and drab displeased Jonas. Sunday mornings were meant for clarity and brilliance. It was regretful the weather had been so drab when Jonas led his family to the cathedral for the last time.

Jonas climbed up the hill with his family. They reached the gates and the guards examined them from the ramparts. Streets were narrow, leading up the hill, twisting between the architecture, with muddy streets and staunch guards. Buildings were tall, thin, colorless, enduring thousands of years of weathering and warfare. Citizens kept their heads low as they walked. Such was life in the Southern Isles.

The cathedral was in the center of town, overlooking the faceless buildings and oppressive palace. Jonas and his family walked through the deluge and depravity, mud squashing beneath their boots, until they reached its massive doors. He held the wooden door open for his family and stepped inside, took off his cap and jacket, and a servant took the soggy clothes and hung them on a rack. He followed his Sunday routine, greeting and shaking the hands of friends and acquaintances, commenting on the week's work, and then following his wife and children into the main sanctuary.

They walked down the center aisle until they reached their regular spot. They sat down and listened to the raindrops tap on the roof and roll down the windows. Citizens entered with their heads low and sat in the same spot they did every week. The system was complete.

The pipe organ was the first to speak. Notes rumbled in the gargantuan pipes, resonating and harmonizing with the room, through ears and to the soul. The choir joined, their voices floating atop the dark rumble. Voices lifted from the congregation, dull and plain. The magic and wonderment were lost. This is what they did every week.

After the hymns, a priest dressed in white rose to the podium. It was the generic

greeting. He thanked the congregation for their attendance, announced upcoming town events, and delivered a message from the king. The congregation bent their heads in prayer. Then, the priest opened the text.

"Today's scripture comes from Deuteronomy, chapter thirty-one, verse six."

Jonas buried his head in his hands. That was it.

He could no longer grant the church his attention. He stared at the ground, at the windows and at the intricate archways that lined the hall. The religious messages never reached his ear. His brow filled with sweat. He slumped. Once service was over, he was the first to leave.

It had stopped raining. Jonas left the building and walked over the puddles in the street. Martha caught up with him.

"Where are the kids?"

"I sent them home with Silje."

"Good. We will see them again tonight."

They walked home together, holding hands. It had been years since they had any time to share with only sun streaks piercing the gray skies, they walked in simple solitude.

"Was that it?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Tomorrow, probably."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

They reached the walls and walked down the hill to their shack by the shore. The water was rough from the storm. On Sunday afternoons, the old man liked to take the skiff out on the water. He had not caught anything in months, and he never regretted his decision to leave his old life behind.

He opened the door and followed Martha inside. He sat at the table across from her.

"Will you tell the kids?"

"Yes. In time. Maybe when they are older."

"Yes, that would be good."

"I want them to know…"

"As do I."

"But now I think they are too young. I'm afraid they will tell their friends."

"After this, they won't have many friends."

"I know."

"Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes."

Jonas leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. The clouds were forming again. His land was a mixture of grass, rock, and dirt. Nothing special. A meager existence for a servant, but enough to make spare foods and clothes for his family. The shack was Jonas's reward for a life of servitude. It was better than living in the lower levels of the palace.

Martha looked back at her husband.

"Do you have to go in tonight?

"No, the King has given me the day off."

"A good choice for him."

"Yes."

Jonas cleared his throat and leaned forward. He placed his old hand over his wife's gentle fingers. She had dark eyes, gray eyes. They reminded him of the storm.

"Promise me that you can take care of the kids."

"I can. And I will."

* * *

Anna stood on the pier long before the sun appeared. She watched the sea until the

sun rose and it hurt to look to the east, and then she kept watching. She saw the white sails appear in the sunlight and jumped for joy.

When the Frostskader docked in Arendelle, the Queen was the first to step ashore. Anna ran across the docks and into her sister's arms, and all the loneliness and longing for love was gone. She held her sister in her arms, snug against her shoulders, and the connection spoke louder than words ever could.

"Elsa… I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too, Anna."

They closed their eyes. The sea breeze and their embrace. It was all they needed.

"I was so afraid of… of…"

"Don't worry, I'm going to stay here with you. I told you nothing would happen to me."

Elsa chuckled. It was nice to be back in Arendelle. She released her sister. Anna had a gleaming smile, wore a common sundress, and was brighter than the morning sky, bouncing to contain her jubilance.

"How did the trip go?"

"It went… well."

"Oh, you have to tell me what it's like out there! I've always wanted to see the world outside of Arendelle."

"It's nice, I suppose."

"Was it pretty?"

"Yes. Very."

Kristoff stood behind Anna, smiling at the love Elsa and Anna shared. He bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"I told you not to call me that."

"You're right. As you wish… Elsa. Uhh…"

"Thank you for taking care of my sister while I was gone."

"Yes, of course. That was no problem at all."

Kai stumbled off the Frostskader. His eyes were dark and struggling to stay open. He bowed to Anna.

"It's good to see you, Your Highness."

"Kai!"

The servant was in Anna's arms, spinning around the pier, his eyes spinning from the twirl and his head spiraling from Balestrand.

"I missed you so much, Kai!"

Kai pushed from the Princess's arms and waddled to the Queen.

"Uh, I need sleep," he turned to Elsa, "But first, there is much we have to discuss, Your Majesty."

"Go get some sleep Kai. You've earned it."

"That may be true, Your Majesty, but we have a kingdom to run."

"I know, but I need to spend some time with Anna. Go get some sleep."

"I… As you wish, Your Majesty."

He left for the castle.

The sailors were unloading crates and supplies. They brought boxes from below deck and stacked them at the end of the pier, each one greeting the Princess as they passed. Gabriel climbed above deck, still in uniform, hand on his sword.

"Who's that?"

"Captain Gabriel Alvarsson of Balestrand. We're promoting him to General."

The Captain walked down the plank. When his eye's met the Princess's, he stopped and bowed.

"Your Highness, you must be Princess Anna."

"Yep! That's me!"

"I've heard a great number of things about you. Your heroics during the Great Freeze are legendary in Balestrand. Your bravery and devotion is… remarkable."

"Uh… thanks. Your victories on the battlefield are, uh… pretty awesome as well."

"Thank you, Your Highness. It was an honor to serve my Queen and country."

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Gabriel walked to the castle. It was morning, and the streets were not crowded. The Guard enjoyed looser activity – Balestrand had been a nightmare when it came to protection and logistics. Arendelle was cordial and predictable, and it was the last place on Earth the Queen felt safe. The Kingdom had to stand.

"Come on Anna. There's a lot we need to do. I promise to tell you all about my trip soon."

Anna and Elsa walked to the castle, followed by Gabriel and Kristoff. It was a Sunday morning and the sun was high. All was well.

* * *

On Monday morning, Jonas woke at dawn and went into town. He wished for his last walk to be a bright one, but the rain had returned and the sky was gray. It was peaceful.

There was a patch of grass snug in the center of the urban sprawl. The Crown used the area for town gatherings and speeches, but today it entertained bored children and widows. There was a bench in the middle of the park. His contact sat on the right. Jonas sat on the left, hands tucked in his coat pockets.

Jonas had never seen the contact's face before. It was young, angled, sharp. He wore a gray overcoat and top hat, hands rested on a black cane. Jonas kept his distance from the man. Their conversation would go unheard by public ears – They were just an old man and a young entrepreneur brought together by circumstance for a morning chat.

"We were worried you had missed the signal." The contact's voice was cold and shrill. The sharpness of the words cut through Jonas's mind and stole his consciousness.

"I got it."

"Good. There is much we have to do."

Jonas watched the children play in the dirt and the laborers slump to their jobs as the man kept talking.

"I presume you will be working in the King's palace tonight?"

"Yes."

"And you know what you must do?"

"Yes."

"Listen to me Jonas. There can be no mistakes. We have only one shot at this. My employers do not take failure kindly."

"I know."

"Just remember why you're doing this."

It was a cold morning. Goosebumps dotted Jonas's arms and hands. He pulled his jacket in closer to fight the chill. The nerves accelerated the feeling. He knew he could complete his task, and he knew what came after. His life was not a concern. But the children; sweet little Froli and Albert would begin schooling next year.

"You can take care of them, right?"

The contact looked at Jonas, into his eyes.

"Of course."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"We have the most powerful men in the world underneath our fingertips. I can assure you, they will get the protection necessary. They may even lead better lives than the ones they lead here."

"Yeah…"

"Everything has been taken care of."

"I'm sure."

"Our organization is more powerful than you think it is. You're part of something greater now, Jonas. History will remember you."

"I don't care about history."

"And that's why you are exceptionally valuable to us. Other men work with us for coin or women or fame. But you... You are a rare breed. You're willing to do what is necessary."

"How long until the nation improves? I'm sick of seeing my people begging and starving in the streets."

"We have economists and politicians projecting improvement within a few months. Of course, it all depends on how quickly we succeed in Arendelle."

"You know about the Queen, right?"

"We know more about the Queen than the Queen knows about herself."

"I see..."

"Don't worry. The situation in Arendelle will be resolved. Your people will get the prosperity they deserve."

"Of course."

"I know it's hard but you have to trust us. We've toppled monarchs before. This one will be no different."

The man seemed decent. His voice was cold but comforting. Reassuring. Jonas trusted the man. He had no choice - It was for his kingdom and family.

"Jonas, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. You see that guard over there? The one by the tree?"

"Yes."

"He has what you need. You know what to do?"

"Yes."

"I believe that is it, then."

The businessman stood up in front of Jonas and extended his hand. Jonas shook the black glove.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you."

And he was gone, lost in the crowd and the town.

The guard was standing the park, poised and ready to defend the law. He bore a silver shield in his hand and a broadsword at his side. His tunic was red, powerful and decorated with golden medals and embroidery.

Jonas rose from the bench and walked across the park, grass crumbling beneath his boots. He kept his head low. His hat covered his eyes. He darted towards the guard and the guard began his patrol, walking across the park. Jonas's feet moved without thought into the guard, and they collided. Jonas braced the fall with his hands. There was dirt in his mouth. He rolled over to face the guard towering over him.

"Hey, watch it you filthy peasant!"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Next time I'll 'ave your head on the choppin' block, you 'ear?"

"Yes sir. It won't happen again, sir."

The guard spat and the saliva covered Jonas's broken face. He wiped the dirt and the spit off his skin and examined what the guard had left for him. It was small and laying in the grass, wrapped in black cloth. Jonas shoved it in his coat. He stood and lowered his cap and went to work.

* * *

Elsa spent the entire day with Anna, spilling stories in Elsa's room and spending time in the castle grounds. Anna took Elsa down to the fjord, and they ate a nice dinner with Kristoff while watching the sunset. It was a pleasant day, and the first since the Great Thaw that Elsa had devoted all of her time to Anna.

Amidst the darkening world, Anna was her beacon of hope, her tether to sanity. Her

sister's optimism was charismatic and contagious, spilling from person to person until laughter filled the evening sky. Without Anna, the Queen knew she would be forever lost. Life was merciless.

On Monday, she was back to business. She woke up at sunrise and got dressed and left her room, leaving Anna slumped asleep across the couch. She went to her study. A servant brought her coffee and breakfast. She ate and sorted recent papers and reports. Arendelle was still in one piece.

At midday, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She did not look up from the papers.

The door opened and Gabriel stepped in. He was still dressed in his military garb from Balestrand and wielded his sword, but he was cleaner, trimmed, with the blood and gore of the battle washed away. His tunic was white, with brown fur decorating the trimming, his armor shined, and his purple cape glided over the ground.

"Your Majesty, you wanted to see me?"

"Uh…" She put down the papers, "Yes. Please, have a seat."

She gestured towards the coffee table. Elsa and Gabriel took their seats. Gabriel poured two cups of coffee, offering the first to the Queen. She took it and drank. Gabriel placed the coffee on the table in front of him, but did not drink.

"So, we need to officially promote you to General."

"When?"

"Tonight, hopefully. Kai is working on spreading the message and logistics."

"You can't just promote me now?"

"I could, but traditionally, there's a ceremony. The people are trusting you to defend their friends and children. They want to see you."

"Okay."

"Good. Tonight will be simple. The town will gather in the chapel, I'll promote you, the priest will say a few words, and that will be it." Elsa drank more coffee. "Kai will see you later. He'll make sure you're prepared."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Elsa relaxed. It was easier than she expected.

"Is this your first time outside of Balestrand?"

"Yes."

"That was my first time outside of Arendelle."

"What did you think?"

"It's… different."

"Yeah…"

Elsa finished her coffee. Gabriel stared at his.

"I suppose that's everything. Um, you're free to go."

Gabriel stood and bowed.

"It was a pleasure, Your Majesty."

"Thank you."

Gabriel paced to the door and left the room. Elsa went back to her desk to resume the day's work. Kai suggested that she begin writing to other leaders to reestablish broken relations between Arendelle and the world.

Elsa put her pen to the paper. Ink etched into the parchment as she forced the words on the page. It was drab. Elsa gave up. A knock on the door saved her from work.

Her sister stepped into the room, gleaming smile and bright eyes.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey Anna."

"What are you doing?"

"Writing letters."

"Huh. Sounds like fun."

Anna took her seat in the wooden chair across from Elsa's desk.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Not really. I'll just write them later…"

The Queen reclined in her chair. Anna folded her arms and smiled.

"You never really told me what happened in Balestrand."

"It was awful."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad…"

"No, it was awful. The people outside of Arendelle hate me, Anna. There's nothing I can do."

"Come on Elsa, you just need to give it time."

"No, I can't. There is nothing I can do. I tried to show off my powers, just as I did here, and they almost started a riot. We left the city after that."

Anna's face dropped and her eyes saddened. She leaned over the desk and took her sister's hand.

"Oh, Elsa…. You can't give up on this."

"Anna, but-"

"We're going to get through this problem together, just like we got through the past thirteen years and… We've always been together, and we've always made it through everything."

"Anna…"

"I will find a way to make this better. I promise!"

"Anna…"

"And one day the people will see how great of a person and sister you are and how wonderful your powers are and-"

"Anna! That's not how the world works."

Anna dropped Elsa's hand. It was covered in a white, rough layer of ice.

"Elsa!"

"Ugh, where are the gloves?"

Elsa rummaged through her desk, pulling out drawers and pushing aside papers.

"Wait, Elsa!" Anna reached for the frozen hand. "Just calm down. Look… breathe…"

Elsa stopped scrambling and leaned over her desk, looking into her sister's loving eyes. It was the same feeling she had on the pier after returning from Balestrand, after the celebration when Anna assured her the Kingdom would find peace, after Anna thawed on the fjord. Everything was okay, calm, peaceful. Her sister had the rarest of gifts – She could find fear and topple it with her love.

The ice was gone and more of the Queen's heart thawed. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Thank you, Anna."

"I told you this would all be okay," Anna smiled.

"There's still a lot to be done…"

"…But we've already come so far. We'll get there, I promise."

"…And if we don't?"

"I will still love you."

* * *

Monday night, the town met in the chapel for the ceremony. Kai spread the message across town, encouraging citizens to see their new vanguard and stay for the drinks. Arendelle's nobles and townsfolk and beggars all gathered in the chapel wearing their formal attire to celebrate the new General.

Before the ceremony, the townsfolk stood outside with their drinks. There were rumors of uproar in Balestrand, but rumors were common among drunken sailors and merchants. Arendelle was a port. It was used to false rumors. Elsa was thankful for that.

Princess Anna wore her coronation dress and walked with Kristoff to the chapel. They made their way inside. A few solemn citizens reclined in the pews. She knew one.

"Hey! Mark!"

She waved at the merchant across the room, yelling louder.

"Oh, hey! Anna!"

He stood up and walked over to the Princess and Kristoff.

"Uh, hey Kristoff."

"Hey."

"How have you been, Anna?"

The Princess was gleaming in her coronation dress, with a green ribbon decorating her hair.

"Much better since Elsa's back. Is your shop doing well?"

"Yeah, I can't complain."

"I need to come by again soon."

"That would be nice…"

The chapel doors opened and Elsa walked in. She was wearing her Ice Dress.

"Oh , yay! Looks like the ceremony is about to start. I just love stuff like this, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'll… I'll be over there."

Mark went back to his seat and Anna and Kristoff walked to the front of the chapel. The Princess stood next to the Queen and the priest, looking out over the crowd. Elsa stepped forward and the people took their seats. The ceremony began.

* * *

The gatekeeper allowed Jonas into the courtyard. The palace was ornate and gothic, with large pillars and buttresses and arches supporting the marble and stone towers that watched over the city. The palace stood apart from the drab urban sprawl, with smooth stone that turned gold in the morning afternoon sunlight. The palace was a reminder for the city – As they worked in the fields and in the dirt, they could look up from anywhere in town to see the golden tower of the palace rising over the city, flawless and immaculate, created by the old renaissance architects and their geometric perfection, and they saw the glory of a passing age. The palace was built for exuberance, not defense. Its construction was the ambition and manifestation of a past tyrant's ego.

Jonas walked through the courtyard as the bell tower struck six times. He walked across the cobblestone floor and around the fountains without thought or hesitation, instead carried by something greater than himself. He was part of something bigger, something grand, and he would be one of the unsung heroes of history.

He entered the castle. The walls were white and the floors were marble. Gold and red banners lined the hallways, placed between paintings and statues brought from the world's finest collectors.

Jonas walked to the dining room. The walls were red and commanding. The room was lavish with silver plates and golden platters sitting on the long table. Tall windows looked over the city where the sun was falling beneath the slanted rooftops. There were eighteen golden chairs seated around the white tablecloth. The largest was at the head. It was for the King. One chair awaited the Queen, twelve were for the Princes, and four for the wives of the older Princes.

The Royal Family would be meeting for dinner within the hour. Jonas followed the other servants into the kitchens. When they returned, the twelve Princes, their parents and wives sat at the table.

King Thomas wore a red robe with white fur and golden jewelry. His peppered hair flowed past his shoulders, and a golden crown lay on his head. He was smiling, laughing with his children and enjoying the wine. The Queen sat upright and tight, hands folded in her lap, with a stern stare targeting the Princes.

The Princes wore white royal tunics, decorated with medals and badges that reflected their unique endeavors on the battlefield or among the scholars. The eldest, Adrian, sat next to his father. He had experienced skin, thick muscles and long black hair. The King and eldest son locked in conversation. The table filled to the end, with the second youngest, Stefan, sitting at the end.

Jonas and the servants carried covered plates with enticing auras teasing their contents. They encircled the table and lifted the covers off the plates in synchronization revealing hams, turkeys, venison, fish, potatoes, beans, cheeses from the south, and the finest delicacies the Southern Isles denied its citizens.

Jonas stood in the back of the room as the Royal family ate. They finished and the Princes began to get up and leave the room. The King and Adrian were still talking. The Queen was silent.

Prince Erik conversed with his wife and Prince Henrik at the table. He had brown, slick hair, was clean-shaven, and reclined in the wooden chair. He called Jonas over. Jonas always liked Erik. He was one of the few who knew Jonas by name.

"Your Highness?"

"Hey, Jonas. Is Martha doing well?"

"Yes. Quite."

"And the kids?"

"Also good."

"That's good to hear."

The Prince wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. He pointed at the rest of the food.

"Can you do me a favor and gather some of these scraps for Hans?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Let's say this is for 'good behavior'. It'll be better that the normal sludge they feed him."

"I will tell him."

"Thanks. He's down in the dungeons."

"Your Highness, if you don't mind me saying, I thought you despised Prince Hans?"

"I do, but he's still family."

"I see…"

"Well, you don't have to be polite about it. Just toss it through the cell door and watch him scrape it off the ground if you like."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Jonas."

Jonas took some assorted scraps and put them on a plate and left the dining room. He walked across the palace and downstairs to the dungeons. They were dark and cold, and his eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness.

Prince Erik had pushed for Hans' punishment, and the King collapsed to increasing pressure from the eldest brothers. Prince Hans had a royal cell. The King punished Hans for embarrassing the Southern Isles, and was as cruel as a distant father could be to a spoiled son. The cell had a nice bed, warm sheets, a wardrobe, desk, writing materials, and all the comforts of his quarters – Prince Hans just had to endure life three stories lower and without a pleasant view.

Jonas looked down at the plate. There was a slab of turkey, bits of fish and bone, and a pastry. He looked at the Prince, asleep on the bed, and back at the food. He dumped the food through the metal bars and watched it splatter across the ground. Hans shook and awoke, looking up at Jonas. He hadn't shaved in days and his eyes were dark. He sighed and threw off the blankets.

Jonas pointed at the food.

"For 'good behavior'."

Jonas left the dungeons and went back into the castle. He avoided the other servants and ducked into a secluded hallway. The Royal Family and their servants would be continuing work by now.

He pulled the black cloth from his coat and laid it on a table. His fingers found the edges and unwrapped the contents. The blade sparkled and shimmered in the light. The dagger had an ornate hilt with red jewels. It was small, the blade was thin, and it fit in Jonas' pocket. He pulled out a pair of black gloves and put them on, then folded the cloth and tucked it in his pants.

The King and Queen always went to their study after dinner. Jonas went back into the Entrance Hall and up the stairs. He passed other servants, faceless people he had seen for years but never knew. He kept his head down and watched his feet as they carried him down the hall. His hands were in his pockets, and he grasped the cold hilt of the dagger.

"Hey! You!"

Jonas turned to see the servant walking down the hall carrying a tray of evening tea.

"Do me a favor and give this to the King and Queen. I forgot the sugar. Tell them it will be right up."

He thrust the tray into Jonas's hands. This would make it easier.

Jonas approached the King's study. There was a single guard standing outside the door.

"I have tea for the King."

"Oh. Yes, of course. Go on in."

The guard opened the door and Jonas stepped inside. The door shut. Jonas stood in a glamorous and baroque room. The walls were dark and the floor was wooden. Fancy furniture gifted from all parts of Europe decorated the room, and foreign artifacts and porcelain rested on top of them. It was a large room, large enough for the King and Queen's bed, a desk, a coffee table, and all the King's belongings. A long window encompassed the back wall, from floor to ceiling. It looked at the starry night and the cathedral.

The King was pulling off his thick robe. The Queen sat on the bed, undoing her hair.

"I have… tea."

"Oh yes. Set it there."

"The sugar will be here soon."

The King pointed to the coffee table and looked into a mirror. Jonas put the tray down and stood there, enjoying his precious last breaths. He drew the dagger.

The King saw him approach in the mirror. He turned as Jonas grasped his head and brought the dagger up, ramming it into his throat. His eyes widened. His mouth opened as the blade cut skin and bone and tongue. The King's desperate cries were lost. Torn vocal cords. Cries composed into mere frantic pulses of blood that squeezed between the skin and blade. The blood dripped down Jonas's hand. The King's eyes rolled back. Jonas pulled the dagger from the King's skull. His body fell at Jonas' feet.

The Queen screamed. She stood. Jonas pushed her and she fell on the bed. Jonas took a pillow and pressed it over her face, deadening the pleas. He took the dagger and thrust it into the pillow. Through fabric, skin, skull and brain. He pulled the dagger out. Blood flew across the room. The pillow was red. He thrust the dagger into the Queen's face again. And again. He stabbed until the pillow was a red pulp of blood and entrails. The Queen's limp body lay over the sheets. Blood dripped from the bed.

Jonas stood over his handiwork. Pools of blood and two dead bodies. It was done.

The door thrust open. The guard stood, mouth open, at the sight of the murdered Royals. A flick of the wrist, and the dagger left Jonas's hand. It implanted in the guard's throat. His hands grasped his neck as he fell to the floor.

"Quick! To the King's room!"

"Hurry!"

The voices came from the hall. Jonas rushed to the door and shut it. He locked it. The wood could not last long. He glanced around the room. There was nothing, no hope of escaping the scene. He accepted that long ago.

The door kicked open. Shards of wood flew into the room. The guards filed in, swords drawn.

Jonas turned and ran at the window. He broke the glass. Shards flew into the night sky and his body beat the glass to the ground.

* * *

The doors opened and Gabriel stepped in. Everyone stood. He paced down the center aisle, guards saluting as he passed. His eyes focused, beyond the men in uniform and the souls he protected, to the Queen and the Princess. Their security was now his main concern.

Gabriel reached the Queen and knelt at her feet. The priest walked to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, commoners and nobles, Arendelle," he said, "I give you Captain Gabriel Alvarsson of Balestrand, son of General Arnbjorn Alvarsson of Balestrand."

The crowd was silent. The soldiers examined their new commander. He was precise, commanding and stubborn. They were pleased.

"Captain Alvarsson, you are to repeat after me."

The priest began reciting his list of oaths for Gabriel, and Gabriel repeated them. He swore his life and service to the Queen, the Princess, the Royal Crown of Arendelle, the people of Arendelle, and all her holdings.

The priest nodded to Elsa. She raised her hand, and it shimmered with a white and wintry light. The hilt appeared first, shimmering and transparent, and then the snowflakes fell and molded into a blade, blue and vengeful in the light. It was flawless ice, sharper than steel. The Queen tapped Gabriel on both shoulders with the blade, and he was no longer a Captain.

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and daughter of King Adgar of Arendelle, by the grace of God, promote you, Gabriel Alvarsson of Balestrand, to Supreme General of Arendelle and her armies."

The General rose and faced the crowd. Elsa stepped next to him, and Anna stepped to her right. They accepted the cheers of the crowd. Nobles were clapping, peasants were shouting – It all reminded Elsa of the coronation. Half of Arendelle was there.

The priest cleared his throat.

"Today, to bless this event, I have prepared a few passages. May God and good fortune smile down upon General Gabriel Alvarsson, and the people of Arendelle."

He coughed and flipped through the pages of the tome in his hands.

"The first selection is Psalms twenty-three."

The priest brought the text to his eyes and began to read.

"Hey, congratulations!" Anna smiled at the General, trying to hide an awkward hand wave from the crowd. The General nodded.

When the first passage was over, the priest searched for and found the next passage. He cleared his throat and ended the ceremony with a final verse.

"The second verse is Deuteronomy, chapter thirty-one, verse six."

The priest read the verse and concluded the ceremony. It was over. The message was received.

* * *

**A/N: This was a very fun chapter to write. This story has really started to take off! I have adjusted to my new school schedule, so I now have lot of time to write. As always, let me know what you guys this of this story. Any feedback/comments/reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter VII - Black Powder

**Chapter VII - Black Powder**

They say Stoneridge began as an old Roman outpost during the construction of Hadrian's Wall. That could be false. Rumors and tall tales tend to grow in Stoneridge. I grew up listening to an old widow tell stories about the village's history. They were romanticized. The other kids got tired of the old woman's ramblings, but my sister and I enjoyed them. The old widow did not have grandchildren, so she shared her stories with us.

My favorite was one from Stoneridge's founding. The Romans, and all their civilized pretentiousness, fought the barbarians to the North. The barbarians captured and killed the Roman governor, so the people raised their swords and fought harder to avenge the dead leader's blood.

It was a simple story, but it lead me down a wondrous path. A path of fantasy. I lost myself in my thoughts, creating mental sagas of legendary heroes and battles. I started to write them down, put my soul and essence into the characters. I found joy in this. I wondered if I would ever tell them to my grandchildren, and if I never had any, if I would tell them to the other orphans in Stoneridge.

Looking back on this time, I realize my writings were silly. But something was there. Maybe it was my love for the dramatic, for passion. Such a strange desire for a taciturn person like me. It was also silly for me to fall in love with the Princess in such a short time. But I am a fantasizer – A dreamer. When my love falls, it falls hard. Right now, I wish my mind was blank.

* * *

I did not sleep. No nightmares or torments, only the inability to relax and surrender to my slumber. When the redness crawled over the ridge and through my window, I got out of bed and put my clothes and coat on. The cursed note still lay on the floor. I picked it up and reread it. One month. I put it in my pocket and went downstairs.

Sebastian was cleaning tables with a white rag. Sleeves rolled up, brow soaked in sweat.

"Good morning, Mr. Rutherford. Sleep well?"

"Yeah." I sat down at the table by the fireplace.

"Can I get you anything? Fish? Cheese? "

"Yeah. Bread, cheese and sausage or something. And coffee. Black."

"Sure thing."

Sebastian tossed the rag on a nearby table and disappeared into the back room. I took the note out of my pocket and crumpled it into a ball. I tossed it into the fire and watched it crackle and sizzle. The parchment turned black and crisp. It crumbled into ash, and the condemnation transformed into heat for my hands on a frigid northern morning.

I am not sure how they found me. Perhaps I made a mistake. I am prone to those. Part of me wanted to believe that the threat was false, empty. But I had known these people, my Old Friends, for most of my life. They were powerful people.

I was staring at the empty flames when Sebastian returned with my food. He slid the plate across the table and returned to his work. I ate half of the bread and called him back over.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you ever see the Princess around town?"

"No, but I spend most of my time working here. Why?"

"I need to speak with her."

"You could always try the castle."

"They would never let me in."

"Perhaps you could write a letter."

"No, I need to see her in person."

He slung his rag over his shoulder and sat across from me, arms rested on the table.

"I understand. After she stopped by last night, I can see why so many people are talking about her."

"What?"

"Yeah. The ice harvesters often stop by for a drink after work. They've talked about the Princess a few times. Mr. Bjorgman must have introduced her to them. Those two are pretty close." He smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

"I am deeply sorry that I could not be of more assistance."

"It's fine. I'll try to catch her around town."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No. Thanks."

He left. I finished half of my breakfast and sat in the empty tavern for a long time. Longer than I should have. I listened to the fire and watched Sebastian hop between tables, washing each one to a pristine sparkle. I finished three cups of coffee and decided I was already dead if I stayed in that tavern for too long. So, I placed my cap on my head and went to work.

* * *

I needed money. I was late and the ice harvesters were walking down the street to work. One of them stopped at the sight of me.

"Hey, you the owner of this shop?"

"Yeah."

"Then hurry up an' open. I've been waitin' for near thirty minutes. Can't work with this broken icepick."

I pushed past him, pulled the keys out of my pocket, and unlocked the door. The shop had a stale smell from the night. I opened the windows and flipped the sign in the window so "OPEN" was facing Arendelle.

The ice harvesters came in, and despite my desperation, I sold him a fine icepick at a discounted price. He thanked me and left. Business was slow. I wanted Anna to stumble into my presence, stay and talk a while, but I was alone. Just me and my work.

It was midday when I heard knocking on the roof, dull and hollow. I ran outside. Bentley was barking orders at two men on a ladder.

"No, that's not straight! What am I paying you ruffians for?"

"Hey Bentley."

"Oh, hey kid." He took my hand and shook it. "Glad to see you. You don't mind me putting this sign up, do you?"

"Uh… no."

_Rutherford and Bentley's Trading Goods_. It was official, christened by our coin and dedication. The laborers were on ladders, pounding the final nails into the sign. The sign was dark wood with golden text and outlining. It was more expensive than my shack.

"I know a guy who knows a guy that sells the finest wood from the northern holds. A little sweet talking and I was able to get this cheap."

"Thanks Bentley. It looks great."

"With this beauty, people will flock to your store. We're going to make a lot of money, my friend. This is going to be good advertising, you know?"

We stood in silence admiring the new façade. The sun hit the letters and reflected into the town with a golden gleam.

"Speaking of advertising, have you talked with the Princess yet?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Oh, I didn't talk about that."

"What do you mean?"

"She visited the tavern last night and-"

"You didn't ask her to promote the business?"

I brought my hand to my head and ran it over my hair.

"I mean, she caught me off guard. And she seemed… I don't know. It wasn't the right time, and her sister was gone…"

"Oh, come on kid! You can flirt when you're rich!"

"What? No, I…"

"I thought you said you were here to find your fortune? Look kid, if you want to make it in this town, business always has to be on your mind. We've got to outwork, outthink, and outplay our competitors. Every single little thing matters, from the way your store is presented, to the way you walk, to the way you look, and… Ugh."

"What?"

"Your clothes are awful."

"This is what I brought from Stoneridge." It was a basic suit and tie. Nothing fancy.

"Exactly, kid. You're Arendellian now."

"Of course, but I-"

"The people don't want goods from a dirty westerner - they want the goods of an experienced, worldly traveler whose sailed the seven seas and uncovered the finest goods from Europe, Turkey, Asia, the Americas, and every little pothole in between. And they want them to be from Arendelle. It's all about public image."

"But I'm not-"

"That doesn't matter. You just have to look the part. Believe it or not, most Arendellians have lived here their entire life. You already know more than most."

"I'm sorry Bentley, I just-"

"Look kid, I don't mean to be so harsh. We're partners, and I'm going to help you turn this little shack into a continental enterprise. We'll make a lot of coin, you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll talk to the tailor and we'll get you fitted up. How's the day going? Are you busy?"

"It's pretty slow. It is most days…"

"That's fine. I've got a shipment from Altivillare coming up in a few days. We'll restock the store and get some more buyers through the door. You can talk to the Princess by then, right?"

"Sure."

"That settles it. I'll see you around."

Bentley shook my hand and paid the laborers. He tipped his hat and left me to my business. I went inside and sat behind the counter, staring at an empty room soaked with sun.

* * *

I took my meager profits and closed the shop at sundown. Reality crushed my hopes. I was not making enough, and I needed coin out of necessity. The business alone could not save me from my Old Friends.

The _Searing Seafish_ was busy. A normal evening night with song, drink, and debauchery. A fiddler stomped around the room playing folk songs. Men raised their glasses in celebration of rest from work. Sebastian smiled when I walked in.

"Good evening, Mr. Rutherford. There's another letter for you under your door."

"Great..."

"Becoming quite the popular man, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I went upstairs and entered my room. The letter was on the floor, red seal staring up at me. I took off my coat and washed my face and sat at my desk with the letter. I tore open the seal.

_Mark,_

_Why didn't you tell me you were leaving Stoneridge earlier? I just wasted a weekend travelling to see you. Your shop was empty, and I thought you had been killed or captured._

_Whatever. I'm glad you're okay. Life in Colvend has been pretty boring lately. Martin left for Boston again. He said his furs were fetching bad prices in Colvend, so he might be talking the business somewhere else._

_It's been a long time and I want to see you. Mom and Dad wouldn't want us to grow this far apart. I'll visit Arendelle for a few weeks. The earliest passenger ship leaves from Weselton in a few days, I think._

_See you soon,_

_Katie_

_P.S. I haven't heard from Gregory..._

At least it was not another death threat. It would be pleasant to see Katie again. But she was still dating that ridiculous American... I found it difficult to believe we were twins.

I grabbed my pen and paper to tell Katie to wait, that I would visit her, but stopped. Katie was stubborn. There was no point.

I went downstairs, ate some fish, and watched the sun set from my room. It sparkled on the fjord, the orange glow stretching from the town to the horizon until the last rays fell behind the sea. Then I went to bed.

* * *

I went to church on Sunday and spent the afternoon walking outside the city gates. I hiked beneath the trees and up the mountains. Arendelle sat below me, nestled on the fjord. The castle sat in the fjord like a rose petal on the pond. Buildings of green and yellow and pink slid up the hill until the mountains overtook the architecture. The city was small among the ancient land.

The jagged land intensified to the North, East and West. The rocky guardians covered the coastline from view. Far in the North a mountain rose above the lesser monuments, with a broken and craggy summit reaching above the clouds and sky. The North Mountain.

The sea wind cut up the mountainside and cooled the day. Yellow mountain flowers swayed and danced in the wind. I sat in the soft grass. It was a nice spot. I took out my journal, found a blank page, and drew the countryside - All the rocks, hills, and waters. My drawings were poor, never doing justice to the sublime countryside, but I could not write well at the time and it was a good distraction.

On Monday I closed the shop early for General Alvarsson's promotion. Most of the town attended. They wanted to see their new protector, the brave soul whose sword would stand between Arendelle and her enemies, but I wanted to speak with the Princess. I did for a moment, but the occasion swept us apart.

The General seemed like a decent man. The town spoke of his bravery in an outlying village. I knew nothing about him.

The next morning I ate alone in the _Searing Seafish_ and opened the shop. Bentley was right – there was a slight increase in traffic with our new sign. Citizens walked in no longer expecting a rickety old shop, but a professional vendor. We needed the goods to back it up. Bentley said the shipment from Altivillare would arrive soon.

I was working in the shop after lunch. A man entered looking for a trinket for his wife.

"What do ya mean? This is all you have?"

"Uh… Yeah."

My collection of jewelry and gadgets from Stoneridge was meager. The blacksmith was an old friend who made them cheap.

"Sir, we're going to have another shipment, in this week. Perhaps you could-"

"If I don't bring somethin' home to Vanja, I'm as good as dead! She'll leave me."

"I am… I'm deeply sorry, sir. Is there something else-"

A knock on the window. My head spun. Bentley was peering through the glass. I waved him inside. The door burst open.

"Mark." He was out of breath and dripping sweat. "We've got a problem!"

"What?"

"It's our shipment. It just docked, but that buffoon harbormaster is throwing a fit because it's not on the manifest."

"There's a manifest?"

"Yeah. We've gotta get down there fast, or they're going to turn that ship around. Do you have any idea how much money that would cost me?"

I turned to the man standing dumbfounded in my shop. "Uh, take the trinket for free." I flipped the sign to show "CLOSED" in the window and raced out the door.

We ran down the hill and into town. Parents and kids and workers all stopped to stare at us. Bentley had a lopsided run and held his hat firm on his head. He was large and pudgy but could run when his money was in danger.

The docks were chaotic. The harbormaster was standing at the pier next to our merchant ship, _La Grandière_. He held the manifest in hand and approached Bentley.

"You have goods on this ship?"

"Yes, and I-"

"The ship isn't on the manifest…"

"I heard, but-"

"…therefore we can't allow it to dock in Arendelle. Not with the numerous security concerns the nation faces."

"Look, this is my business partner. In the cargo hold, there should be some goods in his name. Can you check it for me?"

The harbormaster nodded. I stepped forward.

"Rutherford. Mark."

The harbormaster flipped through the manifest.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rutherford. Nothing."

"Wait," Bentley said, "Check my name. Cornelius Bentley."

"Again. Nothing."

"This is ridiculous! Do you know how much money I lose if this ship turns around?"

"I am very sorry, sir. If you like, you can file a complaint with the Arendelle Council of Trade."

"Oh, I'll go straight to the Queen. And you'll lose your job!"

A thunder of feet came marching down the pier. The City Guard was here. Twelve men in green uniforms bearing swords and shakos. In front, wearing white armor with gold embroidery and a purple cape, was General Alvarsson.

He approached the harbormaster. His dark, gray eyes glanced over mine and his grip tightened on his sword. I lowered my head and stood back. I did not want to get in his way.

"Harbormaster, what's the problem?"

"Uh, when I asked for security, I was not expecting a General…"

"I was in the area. What's the problem?"

"Well, this ship… _La Grandière_… Just docked in Arendelle. It's arrival wasn't on the manifest. And with the new security concerns…"

"I see." General Alvarsson turned to the Guard Captain. "Search it."

The captain turned to the guards standing in a block and belted the order. They shuffled up the pier and into the ship. The crew stepped aside as they opened crates and boxes, looking for contraband and illegal goods.

"Let me see the manifest." The General held out his hand and the Harbormaster gave him the manifest. "There's nothing here besides trading goods."

"See?" Bentley said, "There's nothing but humble trading goods here. Please, sir. I need access to the ship to get my shipments."

"My men will be done with their search soon."

"Not before they've gotten their nasty hands all over my precious valuables!"

Gabriel's sword was inching out of its sheath.

"What did you just-"

"What is this madness?" It was a new voice, squeaky and sharp. A man was walking down the plank. He wore a blue suit and white pants. His jacket was ruffled, the bowtie lopsided.

"Who's in charge of this operation?"

"I am. General Gabriel Alvarsson."

"Good. Then you can tell me why your men are treating me and my men like dogs."

"Are you the captain of this ship?"

"Yes, I spoke with the Harbormaster earlier."

The Harbormaster nodded.

"You failed to fill out the proper reports regarding your trade and arrival. Arendelle is a prosperous trading nation, and because of that, we have very strict-"

"I don't care what happened! This is a violation of the trading codes established by Arendelle and Altivillare. I'm here to make money-"

"So am I!" said Bentley.

"And, so is he. Look General, can we just let this slide?"

"No," said General Alvarsson.

"What?"

"Arendelle has strict trading rules."

"This is ridiculous. I demand to speak with the Queen."

"Fine."

The General nodded to a guard. The guard ran to the castle.

"Wait… he's actually going to get the Queen?"

"Yes."

"Uhh…"

"Don't want to see her anymore? I'm sure she'll be awfully disturbed…"

"No… no… I'll wait."

Bentley and I sat on the edge of the pier watching the Arendelle Guard tear apart _La Grandière_. Bentley's heart rate never slowed. He pulled out his pocket watch and stared at it. He put it back and stared at the sea. He took the pocket watch out again. The General stood over us, pacing the deck and watching his men. The Captain was on his ship watching the Guard search. I just wanted to go home.

"The Queen's here!"

Heads turned. I stood. The Queen walked with her guard. She wore an elaborate green dress and an icy crown on her head. Her face was resolute, her pace was graceful. The beautiful Snow Queen of the North. I was terrified.

The General bowed.

"My Queen, this ship was not scheduled to arrive. The Captain has requested to speak with you."

"Thank you, General Alvarsson."

The General rose and followed the Queen down the pier. The Captain left his ship and gave a curt bow to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, my deepest apologies for dragging you away from your work."

"It's fine. What's the matter?"

"These men are straining trade relations between our two nations. They are searching my men and my ship, and threatening to turn it back around to Altivillare."

"I understand." The Queen sighed and turned to the General. "Have your men found anything?"

"Nothing but odd trinkets and supplies."

The Queen spoke to the Captain, "Who is this shipment for?"

"Various traders and merchants in Arendelle, Your Majesty. You see, it's my job to get the goods Arendelle doesn't have from Altivillare."

"Please... wait until my men are done with their search."

"Ugh! I'm treated so poorly here! I'm done with shipping to Arendelle. I'll go… I'll go to Corona, or Weselton. Somewhere they respect their merchants!"

"I am deeply sorry for any goods damaged during this search. If no illegal goods are found on your ship, Arendelle will reimburse you. I-"

"Excuse me!" Bentley ran into the fray. I ran in to support him. Bentley bowed before the Queen. "Your Majesty, it is wonderful to meet you. I'm Cornelius Bentley, Arendelle's finest merchant and businessman."

"Um… Nice to meet you."

I bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty. Mark Rutherford."

"Your Majesty," said Bentley, "This ship contains valuable goods I plan to sell in my shop. Uh, my and Mark Rutherford's shop. Can we perhaps, you know, hop on the ship and grab our stuff before you turn them back to Altivillare? Arendelle gets its trading goods, Altivillare learns to follow the rules… it's a win for everyone."

"You're lucky I don't arrest you for suggesting that," said the Queen.

The Guard brought a barrel from below deck and set in on the stern. "General! We've found something!"

"What?"

A guard took his sword and wedged it in the wooden lid. He pushed on the hilt and the barrel popped open. He looked at the Queen and pushed the barrel over. Black soot poured out. The particles were fine and slid across the deck and between the wood.

Gabriel drew his sword. The Queen turned to the Captain.

"Did you know about this?"

"What? I… no!"

It hit me late. Black powder. Stuffed in the darkest corners of the cargo hold. The reaction was quick. A small spark from a devilish hand, and the chemistry took over. Sulfur and charcoal, with saltpeter as the oxidizer.

The insides of the barrels wrapped in pressure and flame. The physical force from the reaction bent and broke the metal binding the barrels and the wood. Heat and force encapsulated the guards inside _La Grandière_. They saw the flash and the shock wave crushed their bones. The fire melted their skin and the wooden splinters riddled their flesh and tore limbs apart.

The shock wave was ahead of the heat. It pushed the hull outward. The wood bent until the force overpowered the dead wood, and it flew into the sky. On the pier, human reflexes initiated. Heads turned to the barrage of a thousand wooden spears flying at the people. The shock ate bones and crushed organs. The jagged wood pierced skin. It pierced eyes and limbs and skulls. A flash of light, a moment of terror, and eternal darkness.

The General was fast. He saw the flash and crouched, covered by his shield. The spears hit his shield and crumbled against the crest of Arendelle. The General stood firm in the explosion.

I saw the flash. The Queen was in front of me. My arms grabbed her waist and I threw myself off the pier. The heat of the explosion rippled over my skin. We hit the cold water. Her eyes widened.

The ice formed behind her, deep in the water. Javelins pointed at chest. I released her. It was getting colder. The javelins darted through the water. Two slid under my arms and pulled me to the surface. They stuck in the pier. Two more were at my chest, sharp edges pinning me to the side of the pier. A javelin rose from the water. Its needle touched my throat. My head was just above the surface, gasping for air within the waves.

The water was freezing. There were touches of red in the ice. Bodies floated face down on the surface and blood oozed from the wooden spears that pierced their corpses. It defiled the water.

The Queen hit the surface. She gasped and cried for help.

"My Queen!"

A bloody hand reached over the pier.

"Gabriel!"

The Queen swam through the blood and ice and grabbed the hand. It pulled her out of the water. The ice javelins threatening me fell into the fjord. I sank into the water and grabbed the wooden pier. I pulled myself onto the pier. There were puddles of blood and water and entrails slipping through the cracks. Tiny flames ate the wood.

I collapsed in the grime, coughing up blood and water. Someone poured a bucket of water on the flames and helped me up. They pushed me down the pier to the earth, and I collapsed on the stone. Bentley was there.

"My goods! My shipments! My money!"

"Bentley… you okay?"

"No, do you know how much money I've lost here?"

"Bentley…"

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah…"

"You look awful."

"So do you."

The town was rushing to the flaming pier. The guard kept them back. They gasped and took off their hats and rushed their kids away from the scene of death. Volunteers fought the fire. The flaming bow of _La Grandière_ slipped into the sea. Nothing but a pillar of smoke and floating bodies remained.

Two guards pulled _La Grandière's _Captain down the pier. Covered in blood, a spear of wood stuck in his abdomen, and his legs were missing below the knees. The limp muscle and charred bone scratched the pier. They sat him down and one guard started pumping on his chest. The other shook his head.

"He's gone."

They left.

There was a huddle of green around the Queen. The Guard kept her hidden from public view. One guard broke from the huddle and pushed into the crowd.

"Make a path for the Queen. Out of the way, you lot!"

The people shuffled backwards. Guards rushed to the scene and pushed the crowds out of the street. The people murmured and gasped.

General Alvarsson pushed out of the huddle. "We're clear. Let's go." He drew his sword and the rest of the Guard followed. They surrounded the Queen and jogged through the crowd to the castle. Blood covered the Queen and she had her hands on her head.

The General ran back through the crowd. He pointed at six guards and they followed. Then he pointed at Bentley and me.

The guards and the General ran to us, swords drawn. I stood up.

"Was this your doing?"

"What, no!" said Bentley.

"I… I have no idea what just happened," I said.

"Right."

General Alvarsson sheathed his sword. He turned to the guards.

"We need them for security. We're going to get to the bottom of this. Take them."

Four guards sheathed their swords. Two forced my hands together behind my back and tied them. The others bound Bentley.

"Wait? Are you arresting us?"

"Yes, Mr. Bentley. This was no mistake. We found when _La Grandière_ was supposed to dock. Next week. This was your shipment. I saw your signature. We're going to find out who supplied the black powder."

"Look," I said. "We didn't do this. We had nothing to do with this. I know Princess Anna personally. She can vouch for us."

"Then your stay in the dungeons will be quick."

A guard kicked my leg. I stumbled and they forced us down the pier. My feet struggled for balance. The guard's pace was quick. They pushed us between the crowd, inducing gasps and cries from the people. There goes our public image.

We reached the bridge. Guards were running from the barracks to the catastrophe on the water. A guard pushed me into the courtyard. I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground…

"Mark?"

"Anna…"

"What… What happened? What have you done?"

"I don't know…"

The guards picked me up. They forced me across the courtyard. We took a left and entered a dark door to the castle dungeons. The stone was dark and cold. Swords encouraged me down the steps. Bentley followed. We reached an empty cell. A guard threw open the door and the others pushed me into the cell. I fell on the rock and coughed. More blood. Bentley fell next to me, getting a mouthful of hay. The door slammed shut and the metal lock echoed through the rock.

Bentley spat dirt and hay out of his mouth.

"I hate my job."

* * *

**A/N: Another fun chapter to write! Please leave any feedback/comments/reviews you may have. I love to hear what you have to say!**


	9. Chapter VIII – Profits

**Chapter VIII – Profits**

I returned to Stoneridge to find looters had ransacked my shop. No surprise. It had been dormant and neglected since my departure. The windows were broken and shelves were overturned. I pulled open the splintered door and it fell off the hinges. I found an old broom and swept away the glass shards covering the floor, stopping to pick up the small coins the burglars did not bother to grab. Cobwebs crept in every corner. The shelves were brittle and bits of wood fell as I pulled them off the floor.

The realtor said no one would buy the property in its current condition. The lumberjack said he could slice up the furniture and tear down the building for wood and supplies. I agreed, and he gave me a small pouch of coins for the property. He said he would come back tomorrow with some workers and tools. I went inside my old shop and sat behind the counter, listening to the chirping birds and screeching crickets in the night sky.

The night was pleasant. It reminded me of Arendelle. The wind blew through the broken glass. The wind, the same wind from the fjord, rushed into my shop and bit my bones and chilled my skin. I took off my jacket and sat there. An old widow walked by in the night and asked if I was okay, but I was silent. I sat there for a long time.

When the ridge turned red, the lumberjack arrived and knocked on the empty doorframe. I tossed my bag over my shoulder, thanked him, and left my old shop forever.

My old house was still intact. It's a small two-room cabin on the edges of town by the fields. The view is nice. You can see the sunrise over the highlands and watch an old brick path crawl down the valley. The fog rolls in over in the countryside and engulfs the lonely cabin.

I went inside and blew the dust off the furniture. I started a fire and sat in my rocking chair with an old book. I cannot remember what book it was. I gave up on trying to read, so I grabbed some paper and tried to write these letters. Nothing. The cabin was uncomfortable, dark, murky. I opened the windows and took in the view of the highlands. The motive to read or write was absent and there was nothing else to do. The wind whispered in the wood. The fire shook in the air and died, and all heat exited the room. And that was it. I took the book and started to read. I do not recall much of it, but it was pleasant to let my mind be free. I knew what was bothering me.

I miss the cold.

* * *

I pulled my sleeves over my shaking wrists. Goosebumps dotted the backs of my hands. I rubbed them together and the friction was the only warmth in the cell. The walls and floor were gray stone. There was a bench built into the wall. Hay and broken chains scattered the floor.

I sat on the bench. Bentley took a rock from the ground and started beating the lock with it. Then he took stiff straws of hay and jiggled them through the keyhole.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What am I- look." He threw the rock across the cell. "Do you want to spend the rest of your days in this cell? Waiting for the executioner?"

"Bentley…"

"Look, kid. I can bust this lock open. We'll escape and stow away on a ship to… somewhere. And we'll start over. It'll be fine kid, you'll see."

"Bentley. We're innocent. We won't be here long."

"That doesn't matter. Our reputation is ruined! They think we tried to kill the Queen."

"Bentley…"

"Fine, I'll leave you here."

Bentley returned to his foolish escape attempts. I watched the sun fall behind the hills through the window in the back of the cell. The cell was dark except the artificial glow of the night sky. We had no visitors except a guard who inspected us every hour. When he came by, Bentley rattled the bars and begged for mercy but the guard just peered into the cage, glanced at the babbling merchant, and returned to his duties.

"Bentley?"

"What?"

"You had nothing to do with this, right?"

Bentley threw up his hands. "What? Of course, not! Who do you think I am, some common criminal?"

"No."

"Well, did you have anything to do with this?"

"No. I couldn't have."

Bentley sat next to me. "I'm sure the Guard will come down and question us soon. Right before they drag us off to the chopping block."

"They're not going to-"

"I've seen crazier stuff happen. Well, I've heard about crazier stuff happening… You let me do the talking, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Listen kid, if there's anything dirty in your past that they might dig up, I need to know about it now. I mean, I know it wasn't simple ambition that brought you to Arendelle."

"No, there's nothing. I left Stoneridge because of a business disagreement."

"Probably a dangerous business disagreement, huh?"

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"And yet you're here."

"I haven't heard from them since I arrived in Arendelle. We'll be fine."

"I'll take your word for it."

That was another reason not to waste time in this cell. I had under a month to recoup a year's worth of debt. Time was money, and I needed as much as possible. I was certain it would be impossible for the Guard to find any information on my Old Friends. They were professionals, and I've heard rumors of their operations all across Europe and Asia. They eluded the greatest detectives Earth had to offer. Arendelle had no way of discovering my connection to them.

A shuffle of feet echoed above the cell. A murmur. A whisper. It was Anna, slinking down the spiral staircase and Kristoff, bending his tall head in the cramped corridor. She scurried to the cell door and I shuffled to meet her. "Kristoff, watch for guards!" Kristoff stayed by the staircase. She peered through the bars.

"Mark, tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"Of course not."

"Okay, I just needed to hear it. I'm sorry."

"Can you get us out of here?"

"It's General Alvarsson's call."

"But you're the Princess…"

"He's stubborn… I'm very sorry, Mark. And Bentley. I'm very sorry for the both of you. Elsa told me that you-"

"Elsa? How is she?"

"She's okay. There are guards surrounding her all the time… The General has quarantined parts of the castle. They're not even letting some of the servants in."

"And they just let you walk around?"

"Well… We Snuck past."

"How?"

"Well," she smiled, "I spent thirteen years alone. Boredom can land a girl in lots of trouble. I often tried to run and hide from the servants. And I got pretty good at it! If only Kristoff wasn't so loud…"

"Hey!" said Kristoff.

"Oh, you know you're loud, sweetie."

"No, they're coming."

There was a gnashing of metal. Footsteps entered the prison and orange torchlight lit the corridor.

Bentley rattled the cell door. "Let us out! We're innocent! Please!" he said.

"I'll try. Uh, gotta go." Anna glanced down the corridor, took Kristoff, and darted into the darkness.

The Guard was here. Three stood watching the cell, faces blank and swords drawn.

The guards turned and saluted as a final pair of feet came down the hall. General Alvarsson peered through the cell door. Bentley etched away. The General had bloody hands and a piercing gaze. He nodded to the guards. The door burst open. I stood up. A guard forced my hands behind my back and tied them. Then it was dark. They put a sack over my head.

* * *

We left the cell and I followed the hands pushing me down the hall. I stumbled up the stairs. Guided by force and faith, I staggered through the royal catacombs, with orange and red and yellow glows marking the hallways. I walked a convoluted path. Bentley shouted. Numerous turns, backtracks and detours. The guard's feet thumped on wood and stone, eyes and blades trained their prisoners.

The glows vanished. We were in a warm room. A push on my shoulder and I fell down. I was in a chair. The guards ripped the bags off our heads. Darkness.

"I demand to know why we're being treated like this!" said Bentley. "We have rights!"

An orange flame appeared in the night. Guided by a hand, it lit a candle in front of us. It lit the General's desk. It was neat, concise, clear. Papers sat on the rosewood desk in perfect alignment, first sorted into categories and then alphabetized. The candle stood on a golden stand.

The guards moved around the room and lit lanterns and candles. They pulled apart the curtains and let the moonlight in. General Alvarsson's office was red with wooden floors and golden trimming. _The Art of War, Commentarii de Bello Gallico, De Re Militari_, and _The Prince_ sat in a stack on his desk. Their pages were weathered. Windows dominated the right wall and watched the sea. Bookshelves lined the left wall. The General stood at his desk. Behind him, a massive map stretching from Scandinavia to Anatolia and from Spain to the Urals occupied the wall. Tiny red and blue pins dotted the map. Troop movements. Political allies. Threats. He knew them all.

He placed his hands on his desk and his dark eyes glared at me.

"Your name?"

"Mark Rutherford."

He looked to Bentley.

"And yours."

"Bentley. Cornelius."

He pushed through some papers on his desk. I shuffled in my chair.

"Mr. Bentley, why was your name on _La Grandière's_ shipment?"

"I had goods on that ship from Altivillare. But there was never any… black powder… or anything illegal. It was supposed to be clothing, trinkets, books. That sort of thing."

"Who's your supplier?"

"I… can't tell you."

"What?"

"I can't tell you. I won't. They did nothing wrong."

"Your supplier just tried to murder the Queen, and I will find him and punish him. The only reason I don't already have you rotting in a cell for life is because your partner was either brave enough or lucky enough to throw himself between the Queen and the blast."

"Look, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. I mean, my supplier just… supplies things."

"He supplied illegal goods."

"Yes. But… My contact supplies whatever people pay for. Someone else could've, you know, mixed up that order. So you see, my contact did nothing wrong… I'm sure of it."

"You're insane."

"No. No, I'm a businessman."

The General shook his head and examined some papers on his desk. Sweat was pouring down Bentley's steaming face. The General looked to me. "You're from Weselton?"

"Stoneridge."

"And why did you come here?"

"To start a business."

"Our earliest records of you have you aboard the Intrepid, which arrived shortly after the Great Thaw."

"Correct."

"But that ship left Weselton before news of the Great Thaw would have arrived. You didn't know about Arendelle's economic potential, did you?"

"No, but-"

"So why come here?"

"I heard about Arendelle. From a friend."

"My friend," said Bentley.

"But that still doesn't explain why you came here. Why would a smalltime merchant risk everything on a small, economically closed kingdom? Why are you in Arendelle?"

I was silent. The General peered over his desk. He examined every inch of us. The cogs were spinning in his head, discerning the morality and legitimacy of the two meager merchants in front of him, looking for a clink or vulnerability in our vague tales.

A guard inched to the General. He whispered into his ear. The guard gave his message and stepped away. The General looked to us.

"There's more to you two than this. I know it. I'll find out what's going on here, whether you like it or not." Then he looked to the guards, "Let's move them."

The guards put bags over our heads, forced us from our seats, and we were on the move.

* * *

The guards ripped off the bags. We were in a white room. The Queen's Study. The General and guards knelt, lowered their heads and admired their beloved Queen. I knelt.

The Queen stood behind her desk, back turned to us, looking through the window at the cloudy night. She turned. Arms crossed, simple turquoise dress, hair in a tight bun. Dark circles encapsulated her eyes. Light burns scorched her face.

"Untie them."

The guards hesitated.

"I have ice powers. I can handle myself. They won't try anything here."

A knife slid between my wrists and I was free. The rope fell to the floor. I wiggled my stale bones.

"Please, have a seat."

She pointed at two seats surrounding a coffee table. We sat. The guards brought a third chair to the table. The Queen took her seat. General Alvarsson stood behind the Queen and by the window, arms folded.

"I just want to say that I'm very sorry this all happened. To you, Mr. Rutherford, I owe my life. I want to personally thank you for saving me."

"Uh, you are welcome, Your Majesty." I lowered my head.

"And to you, Mr. Bentley, I am very sorry that your goods were lost aboard _La Grandière_. I understand that you are a businessperson and you have to turn a profit. I will repay you in recompense for all the goods you lost."

"Thank you, Your Majesty! Bless you!" Bentley said. He grinned and shook the Queen's hand.

"Now, I also want to apologize for the way my staff treated you. Unfortunately, it was necessary to maintain tight security while we investigated the matter."

"So, you don't think we were involved?" said Bentley.

"No. Your partner saved my life, and I don't believe you have any motive to attempt regicide."

"Well, your new pet was pretty harsh. He clearly doesn't think the same way you do, Your Majesty."

General Alvarsson lowered his arms and placed his hand on his sword. The Queen swallowed. Bentley was going to get us both in trouble.

"Your Majesty," I said, "I understand why you had to take such precautions. This is a difficult situation, and everyone must be treated as a suspect until you have further evidence."

"Thank you, Mr. Rutherford. I understand your discomfort, Mr. Bentley, but your name was on the shipment. Someone you know is responsible for this. I will be contacting the King of Altivillare shortly, and we will get to the bottom of the matter."

"Your Majesty," said General Alvarsson, "He refuses to give up the names of his contacts."

"I see…"

"Look Your Majesty," said Bentley, "I have no reason to believe my contacts in Altivillare did anything wrong. I can't give away information like that."

"Okay." The Queen stood up. "Thank you both. Mr. Rutherford, I am forever grateful for what you've done. I am very sorry we had to treat you both in such a nasty manner. Someone will come by your shop tomorrow with recompense for your lost goods. You may go."

The Queen sat at her desk and buried her head in her hands. The guards brushed us out of the room. Bentley laughed as the door shut. We were ecstatic to be out of the Guard's grasp, away from peering eyes and pointed swords. A single guard led us down the hall. The door to the Queen's Study burst open.

"Hey! You!" We stopped and turned. A guard was peering out of the doorframe. "You… uh, Bentley. We need to talk with you."

Bentley and I exchanged glances. The guard nudged us on the shoulder, and we walked back to the Queen's study. The guard held up a hand.

"Not you. Just the short one."

The guard shuffled Bentley into the room and the rest of the guards filed out. Bentley was alone with the Queen and the General.

* * *

Bentley returned in an hour. He straightened his tie, nodded to me, and we left the castle as fast as we could. A guard followed us to the gates and then shut them behind us. The night was stale and cold. Bentley and I walked down the bridge and into town.

"What was that about?" I said.

"That was… nothing."

"Bentley, what did they want?"

"They wanted me to give up my contacts."

"Did you?"

"Of course not. Who do they think they are? Demanding private information like that…"

"It may be best to just give it up… The Queen was almost killed."

"I can't. If I do, I'm ruined. You see, if I rat out one person and word gets out, I'll be blacklisted. My suppliers will never talk to me again. I'll be too much of a risk."

The Guard and town volunteers had cleaned the docks. With the exception of burn marks and the broken pier, it looked peaceful with the boats tied to the dock and floating in the waves. The night was misleading. The waters stretched from shore to horizon and shimmered in the moonlight. Arendelle was so good at hiding the troubles of day. It was calm, peaceful, optimistic. Maybe it inherited the characteristics of its rulers.

We walked in silence to the _Searing Seafish_. I walked up the wooden steps to my temporary home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Mark."

"Yeah."

"I'll try to write to my guys in Altivillare. I think it'll take a little coaxing, but they should still supply us."

"Goodnight Bentley."

"I'm glad we were able to get that all sorted out."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He tipped his hat and walked into the night. I pushed open the door to the tavern. It was in its usual nighttime somber. Sebastian looked up and his eyes widened.

"Mark!"

"Hey."

"I thought you were in prison! I saw the guards drag you off and-"

"No, I saved the Queen. They let me go."

"You… what? That's incredible!"

I slumped down at the nearest table and rested my head in my hands. Sebastian ran off into the storeroom and came out with a plate full of bread and roast. He said I must be starving. He was right. I ate all of it.

I thanked him for his generosity and refused all other attempts at giving me more food. I excused myself for sleep.

"Oh, Mr. Rutherford. The guard came by and searched your room earlier. I couldn't stop them. I do hope they didn't mess things up too much…"

"Great."

I walked upstairs and into my room. It was all still there, but the bed sheets were crumpled, papers were on the floor, and my ink spilt across my desk. I got a rag and wiped up the ink and put papers in neat stacks and remade my bed. Then I washed my face and went to bed.

* * *

I went to work the next morning. People flocked in to see the man rumored to have saved the Queen. I told them my story with the miniscule details I could offer, smiling at their curious faces. Arendelle was obsessed with its heroes. The old Nordic tradition glorified its strongest and bravest citizens. To a lesser degree, I enjoyed the same praise Princess Anna did after the Great Freeze.

The curious townsfolk bought meaningless trinkets or books after they heard my story. They said they were happy to do business with such an honest man, and I had the best profits I had ever seen.

I had not seen Bentley all day. It was noon and time to eat the lunch I brought. I put the record books away and cleared the counter. It seemed like a decent time for a break – the crowds had slowed down.

Then Anna came bumbling in.

"Hey Mark!"

"What?" I dropped the bread on the counter.

"I said hey. I came by to see you. And I brought this." She slung a leather bag on the counter. Anna had a smile that could kill and an infectious amount of enthusiasm. Her optimism burned despite the recent attempts on her sister. I hoped it would bleed into the Queen's character – she seemed depressed and tired after recent events.

"Uh, hey Anna. I wasn't expecting you."

"I realized that I never properly thanked you for saving my sister, so I decided to bring this by myself."

"Elsa let you out after… you know…."

"Yeah. But there's about fifty guards standing outside your shop."

I walked around the counter and peered through the windows. Half of Arendelle's Guard was patrolling the streets. The Queen was not going to let anything happen to her sister.

"Woah… Okay."

"Oh, don't worry about them." Anna said, "I know this has to be a crazy time for both you and Elsa… Elsa was crying for half of last night, and I did my best, and I'm sure it's just as hard on you… Oh come here." She opened her arms and attacked me with a hug.

I was awkward and tense. I put my arm around Anna.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me."

"I should have thanked you earlier… I can't believe I doubted you, but it happened so fast… Thank you so much." She squeezed harder, and her warm embrace melted my soul. This was enough of a reward. After a lifetime, it ended and we broke the embrace.

"It was nothing. I mean, I saw her there, and I saw the explosion coming, and she's the Queen so…"

"Oh, don't sell yourself short. It was very brave!"

"Uhh… Yeah."

I stood there, scouring my mind for something to say and admiring her blue-eyed smile until she pointed to the leather bag on the counter.

"Elsa said that should cover everything that was lost in the explosion. Take a look!"

My fingers undid the latches holding the bag closed. I undid the ties and opened the bag. My jaw dropped. I saw the glimmer, golden glint reflecting the dancing light from the fireplace. It had to be three thousand… four… five… I was not sure. I closed the bag.

"Anna… I can't take this. It's too much, and I-"

"No, it's fine. Mark, you saved my sister, and I thought you needed something more as some sort of a reward, and then I thought I could get you something to help with your business, but I don't know how to run a business, so I decided you should get more coin."

"Anna, I can't-"

"Shhhh…" She placed a finger over my lips. "You have to take it. I won't take it back."

I pushed her arm away. "No, this is much more than I deserve."

"No, it's much less. My sister is… she's priceless, and without her, I don't know if I could… If I would…" She fumbled her hands, her cheeks turned red, and her eyes grew puffy.

"Anna, it's okay. Don't think about that…"

It was the first time I felt close to the Princess. She was standing in my shop with a broken smile and a gesture of kindness, and the connection was there. We were friends. Or something. I just wanted to be close to the Princess. Her comfort and brightness was addicting. In this moment, I realized my jealousy for the Ice Harvester. It was nothing more than dumb luck that put him in the right position for her to fall into his arms, and that was a sensation I would never experience.

"So, how much is this?" I rummaged through the bag. The coins were shiny, enticing, and rang as their polished sides collided. This was more than enough to pay off my debts. It had to be.

"Five thousand or so."

My jaw dropped. "Five thousand?"

"Yep."

"Do you know how much that is?"

"It's a lot, right?"

"I don't know if I make this much in a year…"

"You deserve all of it, Mark. You really do. We need more good people like you."

"Anna… Thank you…"

"No problem. Is there anything else, anything at all that I can do?"

I thought for a moment. There was something Bentley wanted me to do.

"Can you promote the shop a little? We don't have much advertisement and it could really help us get going."

"You mean like talk about it?"

"Yeah. You know. Maybe just drop it in conversation when you're talking with the townsfolk. And I know everyone loves to talk with you."

"Haha, yeah they do. I'll do it."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this will help us."

"Of course! So I'll uh, see you around?"

"Yeah."

We said goodbye and she left. That was the most invigorating event of the day, and I worked in boredom until sundown. Then I put the bag in a locked cabinet and went home.

* * *

I was eating in the _Searing Seafish_ when Bentley ran in. He squeezed between the crowded tables, took off his hat, and sat down across from me.

"Hey kid. How was your day?"

"Good, I have some good news."

"That's great because my day was awful."

"What happened?"

"I was working at the docks and this guard came up and told me I was being taken in for questioning. While I was in the middle of my work!" Bentley shook his hands in frustration.

Silvia appeared at our table and asked Bentley if he wanted anything. Alcohol, of course. I ordered a coffee.

"What happened?" I said.

"Nothing much. They took me back to the castle. Crazy guards looked like they were going to slice me up at any moment. Lemme tell ya, don't trust anyone who protects things for a living."

"I doubt the guards would-"

"Oh, I think they would. Later I'll tell you about this one time I was in Corona."

Silvia returned. She placed a white mug of steaming dark coffee in front of me and a brownish brandy in front of Bentley. He went to work.

"Okay, so they drag me into the castle. No bags this time. The General is there acting all powerful and stuff, and he demands to know who my contacts in Altivillare are. He said the Queen authorized him to take any actions necessary, and that includes but was not limited to beating me into a bloody pulp, slicing off fingers, pulling out toenails… That sort of thing."

"What? I highly doubt they would ever…"

"Oh, just you wait until they find a reason to drag your hide back into the castle. The General is out for blood, I tell you."

"He's just upset about what happened at the docks… We all are… They're doing whatever they can to get to the bottom of it."

"Maybe." Bentley was downing the brandy. The glass was almost empty. He raised his hands and called for another. A shiny new glass of caramel debauchery arrived in seconds.

"So did you tell them?"

"Yes."

I took a drink of my coffee. "Probably for the best."

Bentley drank the new glass of brandy. It was gone. His eyes were starting to lose focus. "Well, I gave them a false name…"

"What?"

"Relax, kid. I told them my contact was Phillipe D'aramitz of Altivillare. He was part of our little supplying circle until he was blacklisted after getting caught with contraband in the city."

"There's no way that will work…"

"Oh it will. I've seen this done before." He raised his glass for another drink, but it was empty. He examined the glass, dumbfounded, and sat it on the table. "The guy knows all kinds of criminals and swindlers. He'll keep them busy until we can figure out how to prove my innocence."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You've got to trust me on this one, kid."

"I do."

"Alright. Now that I'm drunk, tell me about your wonderful news."

"Princess Anna agreed to support our shop."

"Thank goodness. Now we're finally putting our connections to good use."

"And she brought the money for our lost goods."

Bentley's eyes widened, his shoulders dropped, and he slumped in his chair. "Thank goodness… How much was it?"

I took a drink of my coffee. The answer almost slipped from my mouth, but something dark and sinister, yet necessary held it back. My mind went to work. Two thousand could cover the old shop. Another thousand for the goods I lost in Stoneridge. Five hundred for interest to make up for lost time. And another five hundred out of the kindness of my heart.

"Two thousand."

"Two-" he mouthed 'thousand' and his jaw dropped. "That's… more than I expected. Keep it in the shop. Make sure you put it in the books."

"I will."

"Two thousand… That's more than enough to get us started. I'll come by later and we'll decide what to do with it, alright kid?"

"Sure." I sipped my coffee.

We drank more and sat in idle conversation. Roars of laughter and joy echoed through the room, and it was a good night. The events on the dock seemed distant, dreamlike, lost in the unwavering hope of Arendelle. I wondered if they realized the gravity of the situation. Perhaps the threat of death made them laugh louder, dance longer, and shine brighter. I think Arendelle did inherit the traits of its rulers.

When the tavern started to clear out, Bentley tipped his hat and said his goodbyes. He thanked Sebastian and wobbled out onto the street. I finished the cup of coffee and stood up and put my coat on.

"I've got to run out for a bit. Left something in the shop."

Sebastian said goodbye. I left the tavern. The night was cold. The first breaths of Winter came early in the North. I pulled my jacket in close and jogged up the hill to Rutherford and Bentley's Trading Goods to keep myself warm. The cold was invigorating. Its sharp teeth remind lifeless men that they are alive.

I fumbled for the keys with my gloved hands, pushed the right one into the keyhole, and entered the shop. I opened the lock to the cabinet behind the counter. The bag was sitting there. It was heavy and clunky, full of promise and fortune. I dumped the contents onto the counter.

I sorted the coins by value and counted them. The value was correct. Five thousand. I put them into piles of a thousand. Two I shoved to the right side of the counter, three to the left. I took the pile of two thousand, stacked it back in the cabinet, and locked it up. I scooped the pile of three thousand into the bag, closed the latches, and threw the bag over my shoulder. I locked up the shop and left.

I paced back to the _Searing Seafish_. I kept my head down, my hands in my pockets, and went to my room. I closed the door, took the bag off my shoulder, and stuffed it underneath the bed. That had to be enough. More than enough. Bentley would never know.

Relief. I shaved off the gruff from the past days and washed away the black marks from the explosion. Then I got in bed and went to sleep, with dreams of fortune and a Princess in my head.


End file.
